To Be A Friend
by csvonb
Summary: This story begins about a month where the movie leaves off. A definate Troyella, also a Chaylor. Chaylor twist in the later chapters. Sharpay and Ryan do not have a big part in this story. I don't own HSM. R&R. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- **Hey! Please read & review. Also, check out my Hannah Montana fanfic, I've Got Your Back.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own High School Musical

"Hey, Troy!" Gabriella said. Troy turned around and smiled.

"Hey! Great job last night," Troy complimented her. The previous night had been the musical. Troy and Gabriella had the two lead parts.

"You too," Gabriella returned. Meanwhile, as Troy and Gabriella were having there conversation, Taylor and Chad, Troy and Gabriella's best friends, were having a conversation about the two.

"They're both so clueless," Taylor observed.

"Totally," Chad agreed.

"Gabriella's too shy to ask him out, but why won't Troy ask her out?"

"I don't know. I know Troy, but when it comes to Gabriella, it's different."

"I can tell. He gets more relaxed around her. He can just be Troy instead of Troy, the basketball boy."

"I say we meddle," Chad suggested.

"Chad, don't you think we've meddled enough in their relationship?" Taylor asked him, remembering the time the previous month that they had completely messed up everything. She couldn't help but smile though. Chad was a good friend who really cared about his best friend, Troy.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just frustrating that Troy can't tell Gabriella likes him and that Gabriella can't tell that he likes her," Chad said,

"I know. Let's just give it some time. If they don't go out soon, we'll meddle," Taylor proposed.

"Okay," Chad said. The bell rang. "Hey, we're still on for tomorrow, right?" he asked before they had to go to their separate classes.

"Yep. I even wrote it in my planner. Friday, dinner and movie with Chad," Taylor replied. Chad smiled before running to the opposite side of the building. Troy soon followed him. Gabriella and Taylor went in to the math classroom and took seats next to each other. After class, Taylor grabbed Gabriella's arm and the two went to the meeting place that Troy had showed them.

"Hey, Taylor. What's up?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to have some girl talk before Troy and Chad meet us here," Taylor replied. She and Gabriella walked towards their meeting place. It was a secret spot up the stairs. It was like a sitting room outside and nobody but Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, and the basketball team knew about it. Nobody but the four went up there though.

"So, how are things going with Chad?" Gabriella asked once they were up at their spot.

"Great. We're going out tomorrow," Taylor replied.

"Troy and I are going to go see a movie," Gabriella told Taylor.

"Really? Chad and I are going to see one too! Which movie? Wait, did he ask you out?" Taylor asked curiously.

"No, we're just friends," Gabriella said blushing. Taylor was the only one who knew that Gabriella liked Troy.

"Yeah, but you like him!" Taylor protested.

"Oh, I hear footsteps! More talk later. You're coming over tonight, right?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, of course," Taylor replied. Every day after school, Taylor and Gabriella got together. They either went to Taylor's house or Gabriella's house, but they alternated which house they went to. Sometimes Troy and Chad would hang out with them too, but not today. Today was just a girl day, and on girl days, there was a lot of girl talk.

"Hey guys," Gabriella greeted Troy and Chad. The boys both said hey and sat down on the two unoccupied chairs.

"I brought lemonade," Taylor announced.

"And I brought home-made chocolate chip cookies," Gabriella added.

"Hmm, a feast!" Chad joked.

"They look delicious," Troy complimented Gabriella's cooking.

"Dig in. We only have an hour tell our next class!" Gabriella said.

"Oh, yeah, and an hour is not enough time to eat a plate full of cookies," Troy replied.

"Two," Gabriella corrected him.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Two plate fulls," Gabriella said.

"Wow, that's a lot of cookies!" Chad observed.

"Yeah, I figured one was not enough," Gabriella said.

"You were right, Gabs, we'll probably have these plates finished off within a half an hour," Taylor guessed. Gabriella laughed.

The four ate and drank and talked and after fifty minutes, Taylor said, "Troy, Gabriella, you two have chemistry."

"What?" Troy asked.

"Huh?" Gabriella asked Taylor, shocked.

"Chemistry class, ten minutes! It's not that close to here, so I was thinking you two might want to leave now," Taylor clarified.

"Oh, right," Troy replied.

"Good idea," Gabriella said, "Come on, Troy. Let's go to class." Troy and Gabriella left for chemistry class.

"Ah! This is so annoying!" Chad exclaimed. Taylor nodded her agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **Please read & review. Please tell me what you think about this story. Enjoy reading this chapter.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own High School Musical

After school, Chad and Troy had basketball practice. Gabriella's mom picked up Gabriella and Taylor and brought them back to the house. First they did homework, then the brought out the movies and made popcorn.

"So, it's time to finish the conversation that we were having earlier today," Taylor decided.

"Which conversation?" Gabriella asked acting like she had no idea what Taylor was talking about.

"You like Troy, Gabs, both Chad and I know it! And Troy likes you. Are you going to make a move or are you going to wait until he does?" Taylor asked.

"Troy likes me?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. The only thing is you are oblivious to noticing that and he is oblivious to noticing that you like him."

"Wait, he really likes me?"

"Yeah! Chad and I get so frustrated because neither one of you ask the other one out!"

"It's just that, I have never asked anyone out before."

"Oh, really? Neither have I. But who better to ask out then a guy who you really like and who really likes you?"

"I don't know. I need to think."

"Okay."

HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM

Meanwhile, basketball practice was over and Chad and Troy were having a similar conversation.

"So, when are you going to ask her out?" Chad asked his best friend.

"What?" Troy replied.

"Come on, it's so obvious that you like Gabriella."

"Yeah, I do, but what makes you think that she would go out with me?"

"She likes you."

"What?"

"She likes you."

"How can you tell?"

"I just can. I can see these kinds of things. Also, remember that my girlfriend is her best friend."

"Wait, Taylor said that Gabriella likes me?"

"No, but we can both tell."

"But how?"

"You two have chemistry. No, I'm not referring to chemistry class. I first noticed it when you two were singing "Breaking Free". You're the perfect pair for singing partners. You two are perfect together. You're best friends too! You don't have to impress her and you can just be Troy around her. That's good."

"Wait, so you're completely positive that she likes me?"

HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM

"So you're absolutely positive that he likes me?" Gabriella asked Taylor yet again.

"Absolutely," Taylor replied.

HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM

HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM

"Completely," Chad answered Troy.

"I guess there's only one thing to do then."

"What?"

"I'm going to ask Gabriella out."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- **Please review and tell me what you think about this story. Thanks so much to my 1 reviewer! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R! Thanks. Enjoy! Also, check out my Hannah Montana Story, I've Got Your Back

**Disclaimer- **I do not own HSM.

Troy felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned around. "Hi, Troy!" Sharpay said and gave him a huge smile.

"Hey, Sharpay," Troy returned.

"So, I was wonder-" Sharpay started.

"Gabriella! Sharpay, can you hold that idea?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Excuse me. I wasn't finished. Troy, I was wondering if you wanted-" Sharpay started again.

"Gabriella. Do you want to go out with me?" Troy asked Gabriella. Sharpay at first looked stunned, then she started to pout.

"Yes. Yes I do," Gabriella replied. Gabriella smiled. Troy grinned. Sharpay glared at Gabriella. Troy turned back to Sharpay.

"Sorry, so what were you saying, Sharpay?" Troy asked.

"Ugh! Never mind!" Sharpay replied.

"You were good in the musical," Gabriella complimented her.

"Yeah, whatever!" Sharpay threw the compliment away and stormed off to find Ryan. She found him at his locker.

"What's up, sis?" Ryan asked Sharpay, concerned.

"She steals my part in the show, and now she steals my boyfriend!" Sharpay complained.

"Who?"

"Troy!"

"But he's not your boyfriend."

"Well, he was going to be! I was about to ask him out, but then Gabriella walked by and he went and asked her out!"

"So technically she didn't steal him from you."

"Ugh! Go away! You're not helping."

"But this is my locker."

"Go." Ryan walked away.

"I wonder what Sharpay was going to ask me," Troy said.

"Well, she said 'I was wondering if you wanted-'. To me that sounds like she was going to ask you out!" Gabriella guessed. Troy noticeably shivered. Gabriella laughed.

"So, when do you want to go out?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Well, we were going to go to the movies tonight," Gabriella replied.

"Okay. So we'll go to dinner then a movie," Troy proposed.

"Okay," Gabriella replied. The bell rang.

"Oh, I have to get to chemistry!" Troy said.

"I do too!" Gabriella replied. The two ran to the opposite side of the building. After chemistry they had a free period.

"I have to wait for Taylor. Her locker's pretty close to mine. I'll see you at the spot," Gabriella told Troy.

"Yeah, see you there," Troy replied. He left for the spot.

Gabriella waited for Taylor. "Hey, Taylor," Gabriella greeted Taylor.

"Hey, Gabriella," Taylor replied, "I saw Sharpay before last period. She looked huffy. Do you know what drama she got herself into today?"

"She was going to ask Troy out, but he asked me out first," Gabriella told her.

"He what?" Taylor asked excitedly.

"He asked me out," Gabriella replied smiling.

"Told you! I told you! He asked you out!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're going for dinner and a movie tonight."

"Do you want to double with me and Chad?"

"I don't know. I'll ask Troy when we get up to the spot."

"You totally don't have to if you don't want to."

"I don't know. Troy and I'll decide when we get up to the spot," Gabriella finished up that conversation.

"Deal," Taylor agreed. The two walked up to the spot.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- **Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! Please read and review and enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own HSM.

When they arrived at the spot, Troy and Chad were having an intense basketball conversation. They stopped when they noticed the girls were there.

"Hey, by all means, continue," Taylor said.

"Yeah, don't stop your intense conversation for us," Gabriella added.

"Nah, it's fine," Chad said. Taylor went and sat next to him. Troy made room on the bench for Gabriella.

"So, Gabriella, I hear Troy asked you out," Chad said. Gabriella blushed.

"Yeah," Gabriella replied.

"So, Troy, I asked Gabriella if you two would like to double with me and Chad tonight," Taylor informed Troy.

"Sounds like fun," Troy replied.

"Great. So the four of us will go out together," Chad said. They talked about the plans for the night. They were going to go shopping, get Chinese food, and then see Superman Returns. Then it became time for their classes. They agreed to meet at the mall at five. Gabriella and Taylor went to Math and Troy and Chad went to History.

Sharpay was in class with Gabriella and Taylor and the whole time she was glaring at Gabriella. "What is up with Sharpay?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"She was going to ask out Troy, but he interrupted her and asked me out," Gabriella replied.

"Oh, that's not good," Taylor observed.

"I know. She's not happy," Gabriella agreed.

"Just keep your eyes peeled and your ears alert," Taylor advised Gabriella.

"Yeah, I'll make sure that I do that," Gabriella said, amused.

"This is going to be worse than when you got the lead part," Taylor warned Gabriella.

"Yeah, I can deal with her though," Gabriella replied.

"Just be careful, okay?" Taylor replied. The two went to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Hey, Gabriella," Sharpay said and gave her a big fake smile.

"Hey, Sharpay," Gabriella replied.

"Listen, I was wondering if you would like to eat with us today. I mean, you were in the musical, so technically you are a drama person like myself. Come on, sit with me," Sharpay said.

"Well, actually I was going to sit with Taylor, Troy, and Chad," Gabriella said.

"Oh, you always sit with them. It's time to change things up a little," Sharpay said.

Gabriella gave in because she knew she was not going to be win. She mouthed "I'm sorry," to Taylor, who mouthed "Be careful," back.

"So, how are things?" Sharpay asked.

"Good, I guess," Gabriella replied.

"Hey, Gabriella," Ryan said as he sat down at the table.

"Ryan, no talking. I'm talking," Sharpay ordered.

"Hi, Ryan," Gabriella replied.

"So," Sharpay continued, "I hear Troy asked you out."

"Yeah," Gabriella replied uncomfortably.

"Well. Wait, I forgot ketchup! Gabriella, would you go get me some?" Sharpay asked, well, more ordered than asked.

"Yeah, of course," Gabriella replied. _"Anything to get me away from this table!" _she thought. She ran down and got ketchup and then went back up with a bottle. Sharpay opened the bottle and squirted ketchup all over Gabriella.

"That teaches you to mess with me and what's rightfully mine! The lead part was mine! Troy was mine!" Sharpay said and started to get hysterical. Gabriella was shocked and slowly got up from the table. She walked to where Taylor, Chad, and Troy were sitting.

"Hey, Taylor, I need your help," Gabriella said.

"What happened to you?" Taylor asked.

"Sharpay," Gabriella replied.

"Why did Sharpay squirt ketchup all over you?" Chad asked.

"Because I stole what is 'Rightfully hers'," Gabriella said using quotie fingers on the "Rightfully hers".

"Meaning?" Taylor asked.

"The lead in the play and Troy," Gabriella replied.

"Wait, so she squirted ketchup on you because of me?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella replied.

"Man, that girl's got problems," Troy said.

"Okay, Taylor, can you please help me before this ketchup fully dries?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. We should go to the principal so you can go home to change. You need a shower and a fresh pair of clothes," Taylor said. Gabriella nodded. She and Taylor went to the principal's office.

"What happened here?" the principal asked.

"I was trying to get ketchup and the bottle exploded on me," Gabriella replied.

"Can we go to her house so she can take a shower and get changed?" Taylor asked.

"We'll be back in less than an hour and a half," Gabriella added.

"Please? We have a free period after lunch," Taylor added to the addition.

"Fine. Just be back before your next class," the principal gave in. Gabriella called her mom and Mrs. Montez picked up Gabriella and Taylor.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- **Thanks so much to my reviewers. I'm trying to write 2 chapters per day. Please read & review. Tell me what you think. Thanks! Btw, Sharpay's not done with Gabriella yet. I'm not sure in which chapter, but in an upcoming chapter, Sharpay's going to do something else. She has a few tricks up her sleeve.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own High School Musical.

Once they were at Gabriella's house, Gabriella took a shower. She had to wash her hair three times before all of the ketchup came out of her hair. Afterwards, she picked out a new outfit.

"Gabriella, I brought your clothes downstairs and pour boiling water from a height on them. Most of the ketchup is gone. The rest will probably go if you spray Shout on it and wash it," Taylor informed Gabriella.

"Thanks," Gabriella said.

"Anytime. That's what friends are for!"

"I really hope ketchup isn't squirted on me anymore."

"I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, but Sharpay isn't done yet."

"What?"

"That's not all that she's going to do. She's not going to stop until she wins or is publicly embarrassed."

"Oh, great," Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Just know you've got Chad and Troy and of course you have me," Taylor informed Gabriella.

"Thanks," Gabriella replied gratefully.

"We're here for you," Taylor said.

"I know. And I'm here for you," Gabriella replied. After Gabriella had changed her clothes and put her ketchuped clothes into the wash, Gabriella's mom took Gabriella and Taylor back to school.

"Thanks so much mom," Gabriella thanked as she got out of the car.

"Thanks Mrs. Montez," Taylor said.

"Of, course girls. Just try to stay free of ketchup or mustard until the end of school," Mrs. Montez said.

They went back to the school. They still had twenty minutes of free period left.

"Sharpay is a witch," Chad said to Gabriella when she and Taylor arrived in homeroom. Taylor, Troy, Gabriella, and Chad were all in the same homeroom. Unfortunately Sharpay and Ryan were in their homeroom too.

"A total witch," Troy agreed.

"Shh! She's right there!" Gabriella said.

"Who cares?" Chad asked.

"Just please. No dissing Sharpay near Sharpay," Gabriella begged.

"Fine," Troy gave in.

"All right," Chad said reluctantly.

"I can't believe her though! The lead was rightfully yours. You were so much better. And I am not rightfully Sharpay's either. I like you," Troy said.

"Thanks," Gabriella said, "I like you too."

"Uh, this is really sweet and stuff, but you might want to stop. Sharpay's glaring," Chad informed them.

"Oh, we don't want to anger Sharpay," Troy said sarcastically.

"I'm so glad free period is almost over. I don't think that I can deal with her," Gabriella said and sighed.

"Hey, everything will be okay, alright?" Troy assured her. Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Good. Now, we better get to English class," Troy said. Gabriella nodded and she and Troy walked off to class.

"Aaw! They're so cute together," Taylor observed.

"Yeah. Oh, we should get to chemistry!" Chad said.

"Oh, yeah," Taylor replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- **Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! Please tell me what you think about my story. Please read and review! Enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own HSM.

Gabriella and Taylor decided that instead of going home together, they would each go to their own house to get changed for their dates and then meet up at Taylor's house and go to the mall together. When Gabriella arrived at her house, she attempted to pick out her outfit. After trying on five outfits, Gabriella gave up and called Taylor. "Help!" Gabriella shrieked into the phone.

"Gabriella?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. Help me. I have no idea what to wear!" Gabriella started to freak out.

"Hold on. Let me get dressed. I'll be right over," Taylor assured Gabriella and hung up. Gabriella sat on her bed until Taylor came to help her.

"You're finally here!" Gabriella said, relieved.

"Chill, I talked to you fifteen minutes ago," Taylor replied.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm a little nervous."

"I can tell."

"I don't know what's wrong with me! I'm freaking out! I never used to be like this. When I saw Troy I would never get nervous and I put on the first thing that I picked out. I never used to be like this!"

"Relax. You're just nervous."

"I know! But I hang out with Troy all the time! Why am I so nervous?"

"Because he asked you out and you like him!"

"I'm sorry. I'm freaking out."

"Just be yourself."

"I'm so glad that this is a double! I don't think that I could have gone on my first date with him on my own. I mean, I've gone on dates before, but not with a guy that I like this much!"

"I was nervous when I went out with Chad first, too. But now we are so comfortable with each other. It's really, really great. You'll be back to your old self soon, I promise. You're just nervous. Just be yourself."

"Okay. Be myself and breathe. Those are the two most important things."

"Yeah, breathing's pretty important." They both laughed.

"Again, I'm sorry," Gabriella apologized.

"It's fine, but you better get ready. We've got to meet the boys in twenty minutes," Taylor said. Gabriella nodded and got dressed into the outfit that Taylor had helped her pick out.

"Okay, I'm ready," Gabriella stated.

"Okay, great. Let's go," Taylor said.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- **Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! I really hope you like this story! Please read & review and tell me what ya thing about it!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own High School Musical.

Gabriella and Taylor walked into the mall and to the store that they said that they would meet the boys. Gabriella was breathing in deeply, she was still nervous about the date.

"Relax, you'll be fine," Taylor tried to calm Gabriella.

"I know. I shouldn't be nervous. I just really like him, Taylor. I don't want him to not want to go out with me anymore," Gabriella replied.

"That's not going to happen. He's totally into you. Don't sweat it. He likes you. Just be yourself," Taylor attempted to calm Gabriella again. Gabriella took another deep breath.

"You know what? You're right. Just be myself. I mean, I can do that. No one else can be me but me," Gabriella said. They walked into the store that they were meeting Troy and Chad.

"Hey, Taylor, Gabriella! Over here!" Chad called to them. Taylor and Gabriella walked over to where Troy and Chad were standing.

"Hey, Chad," Taylor said and hugged him, "Hey Troy."

"Hey, Taylor. Gabriella, you look great. Well, not that you usually don't, because you do. But you look really, really great right now" Troy complimented Gabriella.

"Thanks, you look really nice too," Gabriella replied softly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Troy asked her, concerned.

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine!" Gabriella replied trying to make her voice sound more cheerful. She felt like she was going to throw up. Troy looked at her skeptically but didn't say anything more about it.

"So, where do you want to go?" Chad asked.

"What time's the movie?" Taylor replied.

"It's at seven. It's five now. We should eat around six. So we have an hour of shopping," Chad told Taylor. Gabriella was staring at her shoes. Troy was looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

"How about a CD store?" Taylor offered. Chad thought that was a great idea. Gabriella nodded.

"Taylor, Chad. Well meet up with you in a few minutes," Troy informed them.

"Okay," Taylor replied. She and Chad headed out for the CD store. Troy looked at Gabriella. She was still staring at her shoes.

"Okay. I know something's up. I know you too well to think otherwise. What's the matter?" Troy asked Gabriella. He was really concerned about her.

"I don't know, Troy. I really have no idea. I mean, I was never nervous around you until now. I mean. I feel like I'm going to barf, I couldn't decide on what to wear, I'm a nervous wreck right now, and I'm confessing all of my problems to the guy who I really like," Gabriella replied.

"You're nervous?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella replied.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just am. I don't want to mess up."

"Mess up what?"

"This. You asked me out. I really like you. I don't want to mess anything up and have you not like me anymore."

"Hey, hey. That's not going to happen. You're perfect. I could never not like you. You have been my best friend for a few months now, and I want us to be more than best friends. I really like you. Nothing that you do would make me not like you anymore."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Troy."

"Okay. Are you ready to go?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded. She was starting to perk up and become her usual self. She and Troy walked to the CD store. Troy put his arm around Gabriella's shoulder. Gabriella stopped walking. She looked up at him. He smiled at her, a big, sweet smile. Her heart fluttered. She returned his smile. She put her head on his shoulder and the two continued to walk to the CD store.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- **Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! I'm going to try to update twice a day. Please R&R and tell me what ya think about this story. Thanks!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own HSM

When Gabriella and Troy arrived at the CD store, the set off to find Taylor and Chad to tell them that they were there. They found Taylor first. When she saw them, she gave Gabriella a look asking "is everything okay?". Gabriella nodded. Taylor smiled. Then Chad came and interrupted the silent conversation.

"Hey, guys," Chad said, "I'm going to buy these and then do you want to go?" He was holding ten CDs.

"Well, Troy and Gabriella haven't checked out the store yet. Do you guys want CDs or do you want to head off to another store?" Taylor asked Gabriella and Troy.

"I'm fine CD-wise," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, me too," Troy said.

"Okay, just let me buy this," Taylor replied, holding up an Ashley Parker Angel CD. Chad raised his eyebrows at her CD choice. "Come on, this is a great CD. I've heard a lot of his songs on the radio," Taylor replied to his look. Chad shrugged. Taylor and Chad went of to the counter to purchase their CDs. After the CDs were purchased, the four walked around the mall. They didn't go into any more stores, but just explored the large mall for the rest of the hour. At six o'clock they went to a pizza place and grabbed pizza before the movie.

"This place makes the best pizza, no joke," Taylor said.

"No, I know a place that makes better," Gabriella said.

"Oh, really?" Taylor asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, Gabriella. This is Domino's. No place can beat Domino's," Troy agreed with Taylor.

"True, it is hard to beat Domino's, but I know a place where you can get better," Gabriella argued.

"Oh, yeah, which place?" Taylor asked.

"My house," Gabriella replied.

"No way. Who makes it?" Chad asked.

"I do," Gabriella replied matter-of-factly.

"No way," Chad said again.

"Yeah. I love to make pizza. We make the dough then home made sauce then cheese and grill it," Gabriella explained her process of making the pizza.

"No way! A Gabriella talent that we haven't heard of yet!" Chad replied.

"I'm coming over and eating some of that pizza," Troy announced.

"Yeah, me too," Taylor agreed.

"Count me in," Chad said.

"Okay, well, why don't you three come over for dinner tomorrow and I'll make you some pizza that will make you never want to come back to another pizza chain again," Gabriella offered. The three took the offer, and all agreed to come to Gabriella's house at six for home made pizza that is better than Domino's.

"I'm still not sure that your pizza can be better than Domino's," Taylor said after they had finished up their dinner and started to walk to the movie theatres.

"Unlike you, Taylor, I have faith in Gabriella and her cooking," Troy said. He put his arm around Gabriella's shoulder.

"Oh, thanks, Troy," Gabriella replied. She was really happy that he said that. Chad and Taylor smiled at each other.

**A/N-** Sry, there's going to be one more chapter on the date. Sorry that it's so long!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- **Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! I am happy when I get a review, even if it is a flame. Enjoy this chapter. Please read & review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own High School Musical.

When they got to the movie theatre, Troy and Chad paid for the Superman tickets and Gabriella and Taylor went to go get the food. Next time that the four went to the movies together, they would switch. Troy and Chad gave the girls their tickets then went inside to save seats. Gabriella was happy because this meant that she had some talk-time with Taylor. Taylor was happy about this too because she wanted to know how the date was going.

"So?" Taylor asked.

"So," Gabriella replied.

"So, how's the date going?" Taylor asked.

"Well, Tay, it's going perfectly," Gabriella replied causing Taylor to squeal and the people in line to look at them funny.

"So, what happened when you two fell behind in the store?"

"Nothing really. He was wondering what was wrong and if I was okay. I told him that I was nervous and he told me not to be. Then he put his arm around me and we walked to the CD store." Taylor squealed again causing the people in line to look at her, again.

"I really should stop doing that," Taylor guessed.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea," Gabriella replied laughing.

"So you started to freak out in front of him?"

"Sort of, well, yeah. I'm such a dork!"

"But that's why we love you. We meaning myself, Chad, and _especially_ Troy," Taylor said putting emphasis on especially.

"Great, so you just confirmed that I am a dork," Gabriella pointed out.

"Yes I did. You may be a dork, but you're our dork!" Taylor said cheerfully. Gabriella stuck her tongue out at Taylor. "Hey, you admitted it!" Taylor said to defend herself and put her hands up over her head in surrender. They finally made it to the front of the line.

"So, ladies, what can I get you?" The cashier asked.

"We'll have two large popcorns, one box of Junior Mints, one box of Gummy Worms, one box of Sour Patch Kids, one box of Kit-Kats Bites, and four large sodas, one Pepsi, two regular Cokes, and one Sprite, please," Gabriella replied. The guy retrieved the various snacks that Gabriella had ordered and handed them over to the girls. All of the food was quite a handful.

"Here," he said. He grabbed another popcorn bag and put the candy boxes into it. "Enjoy the movie!" he added. The girls thanked him and walked into the theatre. The found Troy and Chad and distributed the candy and drinks.

"A Sprite and Kit-Kat Bites for my Wild Cat, Sour Patch Kids and a Coke for Troy, Gummy Worms and a Pepsi for Gabriella, and a Coke and Junior mints for me!" Taylor said and handed each person their candy and soda. Chad kissed Taylor on the cheek. Taylor smiled and stole one of his Kit-Kat Bites. He threw another one at her.

"We also got two large popcorns. Chad and Taylor can share. Troy and I can share," Gabriella added.

"Oh! Like kindergarten!" Troy observed. He grinned at Gabriella, who laughed and grinned back at him. Troy and Chad had left two seats in between them and Gabriella and Taylor sat down, Taylor next to Chad and Gabriella in between Taylor and Troy. Previews came on, then the actual movie started ten minutes later.

The first half of the movie passed with Troy and Gabriella stealing each other's candy. Troy slowly put his arm around the back of Gabriella's seat. She looked over at him and he smiled at her. She smiled back and put her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair. She smiled and sang to herself, _"It's the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart the start of something new." _**(Start of Something New, Troy and Gabriella, High School Musical) **Little did she know that Troy was singing the same thing to himself.

After the movie, the four walked back towards the general are where Taylor and Gabriella's houses were. Taylor and Gabriella lived within a twenty-minute walk to one another's houses and Chad and Troy not to far away from them either. The two couples split up to go to the different houses. Gabriella and Troy walked to Gabriella's house hand in hand. They were talking about the movie. When they arrived ad Gabriella's house, she didn't want to let go of his hands and he didn't want to let go of hers.

"So, here we are," Troy said.

"Yup, here we are," Gabriella replied.

"Gabriella, I had so much fun tonight."

"Yeah, Troy, I did too. Listen, I was wondering if you want to come over tomorrow and we could watch movies and eat junk and stuff. Just the two of us."

"Sounds great. What time should I come over?"

"Around oneish? Is that okay?"

"Fine with me."

"Troy, this has been the best night of my life," Gabriella told him.

"Yeah? Same feeling here," Troy replied.

"Thanks so much for tonight. It was perfect," Gabriella said.

"Maybe next time we go on a date it could be just the two of us?" Troy proposed.

"Yeah. That would be nice," Gabriella agreed.

"Well, goodnight," Troy said.

"Goodnight, Troy," Gabriella replied. She hugged him and then let go of him. She looked into his eyes and he looked back into hers. He bent down and gave her a soft, gentle kiss. Gabriella's heart fluttered and her stomach flopped as did Troy's.

"Goodnight," Troy said again.

"No. Perfect night," Gabriella corrected him. Troy smiled and left for his house. Gabriella sighed, a happy, peaceful sigh. _"I didn't think this night could get more perfect, but it just did," _Gabriella thought. She went inside and got dressed for bed. She fell asleep and couldn't wait to have a movie day with Troy the next day.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-** thanks so much to all of my reviewers. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Also, check out my Hannah Montana fanfic, I've Got Your Back. Sorry that this chapter is so long. I needed to get the whole movie marathon into it.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own High School Musical.

The next morning, Gabriella woke up at seven. She took a long shower, got dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast. Her mom was in the process of making waffles, eggs, and sausage. Gabriella went to the fridge and got a glass of orange juice. "Good morning, mom," she said to her mom once she had taken the first sip of her orange juice.

"Good morning, honey. What are you doing today?" Ms. Montez replied.

"Oh, Troy is coming over around one. We're having a movie marathon. Also, I invited Troy, Taylor, and Chad over for dinner tonight. I'm making my famous pizza. I hope everything's okay with you. If not, I can cancel," Gabriella told her mom.

"No. Everything's fine with me. I have to work late today, so you better save me some of that pizza!"

"Will do, mom. Oh, would it be okay if I asked Taylor to sleep over tonight. We have some very important things that we need to talk about."

"Of course, honey. Taylor can come over any time. She's like family now."

"Thanks, mom."

"Also, how could I keep you two from discussing this very important topic?" Ms. Montez replied and smiled knowingly. Gabriella wondered how her mom knew what Gabriella and Taylor would be talking about. Ms. Montez out the food on two plates and she and Gabriella ate their breakfast.

"So, mom, since we can't do anything today, do you want to have a shopping day tomorrow? You, me, and Taylor?" Gabriella proposed.

"Sounds like fun. I'm in. You should call Taylor. Bye, honey, I'm off to work!" Ms. Montez replied. She hugged Gabriella, grabbed her purse and keys, and walked out the door. Gabriella went upstairs, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and called Taylor.

"Hey, Gabi! Good morning!" Taylor greeted Gabriella cheerfully.

"Hey, Tay," Gabriella replied, "I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over after pizza tonight then have a girls shopping day with my mom tomorrow?"

"Sounds great! See you tonight!" Taylor said and hung up.

Gabriella put her phone down and walked downstairs to see if she had everything for a movie marathon. She checked her impressive movie cabinet, but couldn't decide on the movies that she and Troy would watch. She decided that they would either get as far as they could on the Lord of the Rings trilogy or on the Star Wars Collection. She took out both sets and put them on the coffee table. Then she went to make sure that there was enough soda, popcorn, and candy. She opened the fridge and found a liter of Ginger Ale, a liter of Sprite, and half a liter of Coke. Then she went to the candy cabinet. She found a few bags of M&Ms, three boxes of Jr. Mints, and five bags of Gummy Worms. Then she went on a search for popcorn. She found a box containing three bags of popcorn. _"I think that's enough food," _she thought. She looked at the clock. It was quarter to ten. _"Ah! Why do I wake up so early?" _she asked herself. She put on a pair of sneakers and walked outside. Rather than doing nothing, she should probably go shopping for the stuff that she would need to make dinner.

She walked into town and went to the grocery store, She bought what she needed to make her pizza, then she decided that she wanted to bake a cake also. She decided that she would make a marble cake. She bought a box of marble cake mix and then got a container of vanilla and a container of chocolate frosting. She purchased the items then looked at her watch. It was a little after eleven. She decided to order Chinese take-out for lunch. She called the number of the restaurant, whose number she had programmed in her cell, and ordered Tofu with mixed vegetables, spring rolls, and fried rice. By the time that she had walked over to the restaurant, her food was ready. She paid for the food and walked back home.

When she arrived at home, it was twelve. She put her food on a plate and ate. She finished her food with half an hour left until Troy would be coming. She went upstairs, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and put on lip-gloss. She went back downstairs and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. She got out all of the candy and put it on the coffee table. Then she got two glasses and two bowls and put those on the coffee table. She took out the sodas and put them on the coffee table. She took the popcorn out of the microwave and dumped it into a bowl and put the bowl of popcorn on the table. Gabriella sat down on the couch and waited for Troy. About ten minutes later, Troy knocked on her door. Gabriella let him in.

"Hey, Gabriella," he greeted her.

"Hey, Troy," Gabriella replied.

"So, which movies have you chosen for us today?" Troy asked.

"Well, I couldn't decide on the Lord of the Rings trilogy or the Star Wars collection. Whatever we don't finish we can watch next Saturday, then we can start on the other movie set. Should we just go ahead and make Saturday movie marathon Troy-Gabriella day?" Gabriella replied.

"Sounds great. How about we start out with Star Wars?" Troy offered.

"Okay," Gabriella replied. She put the movie into the DVD player and she and Troy sat down on the couch. Troy grabbed the remote and pressed play. Troy put his arm around Gabriella and she put her head on his shoulder. They watched the movie and had a little bit of their candy, popcorn, and sodas.

Once the fist Star Wars was over, Gabriella popped in the next movie. She pressed play then went back over to the couch. She reached for her bowl of popcorn and found that it was empty. _"I didn't eat that much popcorn," _Gabriella said to herself. She looked over at Troy's popcorn bowl and saw that it was overflowing. "Troy!" she said, smiling.

"What?" Troy asked innocently.

"You stole my popcorn!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Then why is your bowl overflowing?"

"Because this is magical popcorn. Once you finish your bowl, it refills itself and gives you more."

"Right," Gabriella said and rolled her eyes, but laughed anyway. She poured herself more popcorn from the big bowl. Troy put his arm back around her and they watched the movie.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- **Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! You all rock! Please read and review and tell me what you think about this chapter.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own High School Musical.

About half-way through the third movie, the doorbell rang. Gabriella got up from the couch and answered the door.

"Hey Gabi! I know it's only five-thirty and I'm not supposed to be here until six-thirty, but I wanted to come because I wanted to know how everything-," Taylor stopped when she noticed Gabriella mouthing "not right now" and looking over in the direction of the couch. She saw Troy sitting on the couch. "Oh! Hello, Troy," Taylor said. She was slightly embarassed because she was just about to ask Gabriella how the date with Troy went. Troy waved to Taylor.

"Taylor, we were just in the middle of Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith. Do you want to watch with us?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah," Taylor said and sat on the chair facing the TV so as to allow Troy and Gabriella to have the couch. Troy put his arm around Gabriella again and they resumed watching the movie. Taylor smiled at how cute they looked together. Once the movie was over, Gabriella and Taylor went into the kitchen. Troy asked what he could do to help, but Gabriella told him to stay and watch TV and let Chad in when he rang the doorbell. Taylor offered to bake the cake while Gabriella started on the pizza. The doorbell rang and Troy answered the door. Chad came into the kitchen to say hello, then went back into the living room to watch TV with Troy. They were watching a basketball game. Taylor put the cake in the oven and Gabriella heated uo the grill. She put the pizzas on the grill and turned on the timer. Then they joined the boys in the living room and watched the game. Once the timer for the grill went off, Gabriella took the pizzas off the grill. She put them on plates and got sodas for everyone. They all sat around the dining room table and ate the pizza. Then the timer for the cake buzzed and Taylor took the cake out of the oven. The four finished up their pizza and Gabriella put the extra pizza for her mother in the fridge. Taylor and Gabriella frosted the cake and then the cut it up and ate it.

"Gabriella, your pizza is delicious. I'm not even kidding. It's the best pizza that I have ever tasted," Troy complimented Gabriella's cooking.

"Well, of course _**you** _would say that," Chad said. Taylor slapped him lightly on the arm while Troy gave him the death glare. Gabriella smiled slightly. "I'm just joking. It's pretty good pizza. Not sure if it's better than Domino's, but it's good," Chad added.

"Gabi, the pizza was great," Taylor told Gabriella.

"Thanks, guys," Gabriella replied.

"Well, I've got to go. I'll see you all on Monday. Thanks for dinner," Troy announced and pecked Gabriella on the cheek. Taylor and Chad waved.

"Bye, Troy," Gabriella replied. Once Troy had left, Taylor raised her eyebrows.

"So that's how last night went," she figured. Gabriella nodded and Chad started laughing. He received the death glare from both Taylor and Gabriella.

"Ouch! That look hurts!" Chad exclaimed. This caused both Gabriella and Taylor to laugh.

"Well, I guess I'll be going to, bye Gabriella, Taylor. Thanks for the pizza, Gabriella," Chad said. He kissed Taylor then left.

"Okay, Gabs. You have a lot of stuff that you need to tell me about what happened on the date last night," Taylor said. Gabriella laughed and the two girls sat on the couch and watched TV and talked about Troy and Chad until they decided to go to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- **Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! Please read & review and tell me what ya think about this chapter. Thanks! It turned out that I have internet but only for today. So, enjoy the chapter and I'll update again on the 27th or the 28th,

**Disclaimer- **I do not own High School Musical.

It was Monday again and time for another day of school. Gabriella got ready for school. She put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and put her hair into a nice pony-tail. She was excited today because she wanted to see Troy. She headed out the door and walked to school.

Troy was standing by his locker talking to Chad and Taylor when Sharpay came up to his locker. "Hello, Troy," Sharpay said in her perky voice.

"Hey, Sharpay," Troy replied unenthusiastically. Sharpay giggled.

"So, Troy. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on Friday?" Sharpay asked Troy, grabbing one of his hands. Chad and Taylor looked at Sharpay with their mouths hanging slightly open.

"Um, Sharpay. I can't. I'm seeing Gabriella. I mean, you were there when I asked her out," Troy replied.

"Ugh, Gabriella. Face it, Troy, Gabriella is no Sharpay. You know it, Troy, you and I were made for each other. We were made to be together. I saw that this was true a loooong time ago," Sharpay said. She walked up to Troy and kissed him. Troy tried to push her away, except Sharpay was holding on to him tightly. Troy heard a loud sob and looked up, only to see Gabriella running away, crying. Taylor ran after her. Troy pushed away from Sharpay.

"Sharpay! What on Earth are you doing? I **_don't _**like you, Sharpay! I **_never _**liked you! I **_never _**will like you!" Troy shouted at Sharpay.

"You **_don't _**like me? **_Everybody_** likes me! Do you know how many boys want to be you right now? Do you know what you're giving up?" Sharpay screeched.

"Yeah. I do. I'm giving up the girl who tried to ruin all of my chances of being in the musical. A girl who hopes for other people to fail. A mean, bratty, snobby girl who doesn't know her limits. A girl who takes the person that I care about most away from me! You are not the person who I want to be with! Gabriella is that person!" Troy yelled back.

"Ugh!" Sharpay shrieked and walked away from Troy. The crowd that had formed around Troy and Sharpay parted to let Sharpay through. All of the people that were watching just wanted to watch to see Sharpay get dissed.

"The Ice Queen just got Ice Creamed!" Chad said and high-fived Troy. He started laughing. "Man that was good," he added and continued laughing. The crowd joined in on the laughter.

"Where's Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. She ran off. Taylor went with her," Chad replied.

"I need to talk to her. I need to sort this out!" Troy said.

"Troy, wait a little bit. This just happened and Gabriella needs a little bit of time before you two talk about this. If you talk to her now, you two will just end up fighting! That's not good, man. Not good," Chad advised. Troy decided to take Chad's advice. He nodded and walked to homeroom. Gabriella did not come to homeroom. Taylor walked into homeroom by herself. She was ten minutes late and carrying a note. She gave the note to Ms. Darbus.

"Tardiness is not tolerated," Ms. Darbus said. She opened the note. "Oh," she said and nodded to Taylor, who left the class.

"That's not good, man," Troy said to Chad. Chad shook his head. "Ah! I need to talk to Gabriella!" Troy exclaimed, frusterated.

"Troy, just talk to her after school. If you talk to her too early, you two will just get in a fight! You two can't fight. It will ruin your relationship," Chad replied.

"Maybe it's already ruined," Troy muttered. He followed Chad's advice though. After school, he ran over to Gabriella's house. He knocked on the door.

"Hello, Troy," Ms. Montez greeted him when she opened the door.

"Good afternood, Ms. Montez," Troy replied, "Is Gabriella here? I need to talk to her."

"No, Troy, she's not at the moment. She's at Taylor's house. You can come back later if you want," Ms. Montez informed him.

"Okay. Thanks. I'll come back later," Troy replied. Ms. Montz nodded and closed the door. Troy sat down on the curb and put his head in his hands.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- **Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! You all are awesome! Please read & review and tell me what you think about this story!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own HSM.

The sun was beginning to set, and Troy was still sitting on the curb with his head in his hands. He had been sitting there for a few hours and was thinking. He thought about Sharpay, about how evil Sharpay was, about Gabriella, how Gabriella was feeling, if she would ever forgive him. His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps and quiet sniffs. Troy looked up. He saw the face that he had wanted to see since the morning. "Gabriella," he said.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen –" Troy started.

"No! I don't want to listen! How could you do this to me?" Gabriella asked him.

"Gabi," Troy said. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Gabriella. She started to cry. "Gabi, let me explain. I would never do this to you, Gabriella. Sharpay's just trying to break us up again. She's jealous because I like you and I asked you out. She kissed me hoping that you would see so you wouldn't want to be with me so she could be with me. I don't want to be with her, Gabriella. I want to be with you!" Troy explained. Gabriella thought about this. She looked up at Troy and slowly nodded her head. "I am so sorry, Gabriella. Do you forgive me?" he asked. Gabriella nodded her head again. "So you don't still hate me?" Troy asked. Gabriella shook her head.

"I never hated you, Troy. I was just upset. I could never hate you. Even if we decide that us dating is not a good idea, we'll still be friends. You're one of my best friends, Troy," Gabriella told Troy. Troy hugged her tighter.

"Same here Gabi," Troy replied. Gabriella looked up at Troy.

"You know, Taylor warned me about Sharpay. How she does anything to get her revenge. Taylor warned me that the ketchup thing was not going to be all that Sharpay was going to do to me. This probably wasn't the end either," Gabriella said sadly. She let go of Troy.

"No, I don't think that she's going to be bothering you anymore. Or me for that matter. After she kissed me, I started to yell at her. We caused a scene. Well, she did. A crowd formed around us. They were only watching because they wanted to see Sharpay get dissed. They all laughed afterwards. Believe me, I don't think that she will be doing anything else to you. I wouldn't let her," Troy replied. Gabriella smiled, the first smile that she had smiled that day. "Thay's my Gabi. My smiling Gabi," Troy said. Gabriella nodded her head.

"Smiling's good," Gabriella decided.

"Yes. It's very good. Especially on you. You have a beautiful smile," Troy said, causing Gabriella to blush.

"Thanks," Gabriella said quietly. She hugged Troy again. Troy bent down to kiss Gabriella. At that moment, Ms. Montez walked out of the house with a garbage bag in her hand. She was whistling. She looked up and stopped whistling.

"Oh. Sorry, guys. I'll just be in the house. Troy, would you like to stay for dinner?" Ms. Montez said. She hurried back into the house. Gabriella chuckled.

"So, Troy, do you want to stay for dinner?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to," Troy replied. The two went into Gabriella's house and played cards until it was time to make dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- **Heya! So, I can post here! I will post every 2 or 3 days! When I get back home I will try to post every day again. Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! Please read & review! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own High School Musical.

It was the first Saturday in April and it was finally time for spring break. Gabriella and Troy were still together, as were Chad and Taylor. For spring break, Gabriella was going to New York with her mom and they were taking Taylor along with them, and Troy and Chad were going to San Diego with their families. The day before everyone had to leave, the four got together at Gabriella's house for an all-day movie marathon. They decided that they would be watching the complete Lord of the Rings trilogy, and the Matrix trilogy. Gabriella and Troy took the couch while Taylor and Chad sat in the comfortable armchairs. Troy, Taylor, and Chad came over at nine, Taylor a bit earlier because she had to bring her bags with her, and they started the movies right when they came. At noon they took a break for lunch. They ordered pizza from Domino's and had it delivered. They decided that, although Gabriella's pizza was the best pizza, it would take to long for her to make it. They wanted maximum movie time. The pizza came and they got plates and once again sat in the living room and continued the movies.

The movie marathon was done by eleven thirty that night and everyone was sad that they had to say goodbye. Taylor was sleeping over at Gabriella's house because their flight was at eleven in the morning. Chad and Taylor walked out to the porch.

"So, this is it, I guess. I won't see you for a long time," Chad said.

"Chad, don't be so dramatic. It's just a week," Taylor replied.

"A week without you is like a year," Chad said.

"Oh, Chad, that's so sweet!" Taylor said and kissed him.

"Thanks, I saw it in a movie," Chad replied and grinned. Taylor whacked his arm lightly then laughed. Chad kissed her and she deepened the kiss.

"I'll miss you, Chad," Taylor said, finally breaking away from the kiss.

"I'll miss you so much, Taylor," Chad replied.

"We'll talk everyday though, right?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. I'll call you," Chad replied.

"Okay, just remember the time difference. I don't want to be woken up at one in the morning on spring break," Taylor said.

"Will do. I have to get home now, see you in a week, Taylor!" Chad said. He gave Taylor one last kiss and then left for his house. Taylor waited outside for a few more minutes to let Troy and Gabriella say their good bye.

"It's already spring break," Troy said.

"Yeah," Gabriella replied.

"We've been dating for two months now," Troy said.

"Yup. And how's that doing for you?" Gabriella asked him.

"It's doing great with me. The best two months of my life," Troy replied. Gabriella blushed.

"Same here," Gabriella said.

"I'm sad that I'm not going to see you for a week," Troy said.

"Yeah, me too," Gabriella replied.

"I'll miss you," Troy said.

"Oh, Troy, I'll miss you too!" Gabriella replied. She hugged him then planted a kiss on his lips. He kissed her back.

"I promise I'll call you every day. I'll call around six my time nine your time," Troy said.

"Sounds good," Gabriella replied.

"Bye. I'll see you soon," Troy said.

"Soon," Gabriella agreed. Troy smiled at her and left the house. After Troy left, Taylor came back inside.

"So, I think we should get to bed. I mean, we have to wake up at eight tomorrow to get to the airport on time," Taylor said.

"Yeah," Gabriella agreed. The two went upstairs, leaving Taylor's bags downstairs so they wouldn't have to bring them back down the next day. They got changed and talked then went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- **Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! Please read & review and tell me what you like or don't like about this story or if you even like or don't like this story. Enjoy the new chapter! Sorry for the wait. Fanfiction wasn't allowing me to post it. I could post my Hannah Montana chapters though.

**Disclaimer-** I wish I owned High School Musical.

Troy was unpacking his suitcase when he heard a knock on his door.

"Troy, hoops, now," Chad said.

"Dude, let me unpack first," Troy replied.

"No! Airplane, long, hoops, come on!" Chad said. Troy could tell that he needed to play Basketball with Chad or else Chad would be bothering Troy in incomplete sentences for the rest of the day.

"Fine," Troy said. He grabbed his basketball and went outside with Chad. They left the hotel that they were staying at and went to a park with a basketball court near-by. They played a little one on one then when the decided that they had played enough and went back to the hotel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Taylor, Gabriella, and Ms. Montez got off of the plane. Ms. Montez rented a car and they went to the hotel that they would be staying at. The hotel was in the center of New York City, so they were near everything. Taylor and Gabriella were sharing a room at the hotel and Ms. Montez had her own room. They unpacked their stuff then decided to walk around the city and explore.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Troy and Chad talked about basketball while playing nintendo that was in their hotel room. Their conversation switched from basketball to Taylor and Gabriella. Troy finally checked his watch.

"Oh! It's six thirty! I need to call Gabi!" Troy announced.

"Yeah, I need to call Tay," Chad said,

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It's Troy!" Gabriella squealed. She and Taylor were in their hotel room. They had spent the day exploring the city and decided that the next day would be a shopping day. Taylor smiled and got out a book to read.

"Hey, Troy," Gabriella said when she picked up the phone.

"Hey, Gabriella," Troy replied.

"How was your flight?"

"It was boring. Yours?"

"We watched Mission Impossible 3. It was awesome."

"Lucky. We got stuck with RV." Gabriella laughed at this.

"How's San Diego?" Gabriella asked.

"It's great, really great. How's New York?" Troy replied.

"It's so cool. I miss you," Gabriella said.

"I miss you too!" Troy said, "Listen, I have to finish unpacking. Chad interrupted me earlier. I promise I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye!" Gabriella replied.

"Bye," Troy said. Gabriella hung up the phone.

"So, how's Troy?" Taylor asked.

"Well, he's-" Gabriella was cut off by Taylor's phone ringing.

"Hello?" she asked when she picked up.

"Hey, it's me!" Chad said into the phone.

"Hey, you!" Taylor replied.

"So, how's the big apple?" Chad asked.

"It's awesome!"

"Are there lots of good shops?"

"Yeah."

"That's what makes it awesome?"

"Yeah."

"What is it with you, Gabriella, and shopping?"

"It's what we do best," Taylor said. Chad laughed at this comment.

"I miss you, Tay. So much!" Chad said.

"You don't know how much I miss you, Chad." Taylor replied.

"Well, it can't be any more than I miss you," Chad said.

"Oh! That's so sweet! Where did you get that? A cereal box?" Taylor asked jokingly.

"No, that came straight from the heart," Chad said.

"Whose heart?" Taylor asked, still joking with him.

"Chad Danforth's heart," Chad replied. Taylor laughed.

"Oh, Chad" Taylor said.

"I have to go, my family's going to dinner now. I promise I'll call you tomorrow," Chad said.

"Okay, bye," Taylor replied.

"Bye," Chad said. Taylor hung up the phone and she and Gabriella continued the conversation that they had started before the boys called.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- **Thanks so much to all of my awesome reviewers! I love to get reviews, even if they're flames. Please read & review! Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own High School Musical.

It was Wednesday night and Ms. Motez had a surprise for the girls.

"Girls, come here!" Ms. Montez shouted.

"Yes, mom?" Gabriella asked. She and Taylor walked into Ms. Montez's hotel room.

"Guess what I have," Ms. Montez said.

"What?" Gabriella and Taylor asked curiously.

"Tickets for Wicked! I bought them a few months ago," Ms. Montez replied.

"No way!" Gabriella shrieked. She had listened to the CD over and over and she had really wanted to see the show.

"That's awesome, Ms. Montez!" Taylor exclaimed.

"So, start getting ready. We have to leave in an hour," Mz. Montez informed them. Gabriella and Taylor nodded excitedly and headed back to their room to change.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Troy and Chad were out playing basketball when Troy announced, "I'm bored."

"Wow," Chad replied.

"What?" Troy asked.

"I never thought you would say that about basketball," Chad replied.

"I know, but it's different here. There's no school, no team, no Gabi."

"Oh, so it's not an I'm bored thing, it's an I miss Gabi thing."

"Yeah. I miss her."

"I know you do. We'll see the girls soon."

"Yeah, I guess," Troy said and they continued to play basketball.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That was amazing!" Gabriella exclaimed as they exited the theatre.

"Yeah. Those voices!" Taylor agreed.

"So you girls liked it?" Ms. Montez asked.

"Totally!" both girls replied.

"I'm glad," Ms. Montez said. They walked back to their hotel.

"Oh, man! It's eleven-thirty! I need to call Troy!" Gabriella said.

"Okay. I should call Chad too," Taylor replied. Taylor went to take a shower letting Gabriella talk to Troy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh, hey! Gabi's calling!" Troy announced. He picked up the phone.

"Hey!" Troy said into the phone.

"Hello," Gabriella replied. Troy was so happy to hear her voice.

"So, how's everything?" Troy asked.

"Great! My mom just took us to see Wicked! It was awesome!" Gabriella replied, "How's everything in San Diego?"

"Boring without you," Troy told her.

"Oh, so you haven't found a Californian girl?" Gabriella asked Troy as a joke.

"Yeah, actually. Her name is Sam. She's tall, has red hair, and play's basketball," Troy joked back.

"Oh. Sounds like a good match," Gabriella said, taking him seriously. Troy could tell that Gabriella did not get the joke.

"Gabriella, there's no Sam. You're the only girl I see. The rest of the girls are guys. Well, except for Taylor. Taylor's definitely not a guy," Troy replied. Gabriella laughed at this.

"I miss you!" Gabriella said.

"Oh, Gabi, I miss you too!" Troy replied.

"I have to go now. I have a big day tomorrow," Gabriella said reluctantly.

"Okay, I guess I have to let you go," Troy replied just as reluctantly.

"Bye!" Gabriella said.

"Bye," Troy replied. He hung up the phone.

"So, how's everything with Gabriella?" Chad asked.

"She's fine," Troy replied, "They went to see Wicked."

"Cool. So, who's this Sam? I want to meet her!" Chad said jokingly. Troy punched him.

"Hey, remember Taylor!" Troy said.

"Like I could forget her," Chad replied and sighed, "She's the best girlfriend that I have ever had."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, are you going to call Chad?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know. I am so tired right now. I'll call him tomorrow," Taylor replied.

"Okay," Gabriella said.

"Oh, Gabi! I miss him! You know, I still get the chills when he holds my hands?" Taylor said.

"Really?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"I know. Chad is the best boyfriend that I could ever ask for!"

"I feel that way about Troy."

"I miss him!" Taylor announced.

"I know," Gabriella said sympathetically. She reached over and turned off the light. Then the two went to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- **Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! Please tell me what ya think! Tell me if you like it or if you don't like it. Thanks! Also, check out my Hannah Montana fanfic: I've Got Your Back.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own High School Musical.

Troy and Chad arrived back in Albuquerque on Friday night, the girls around noon on Saturday. Taylor was going to spend the rest of the weekend with the Montez's. When Gabriella, Taylor, and Ms. Montez arrived back at the Montez's house, there was an urgent message from Taylor's parents.

"Hello. It's Dan McKessie. Taylor needs to come over as soon as possible. There is something we need to tell her," Mr. McKessie said in his deep voice. Taylor hurried out of the Montez's house and to her own.

"What is it?" Taylor asked after she had greeted her parents.

"Taylor, we have some big news for you," her mother, Anne McKessie, informed Taylor.

"What?" Taylor asked again.

"Taylor, you're going to be a big sister!" Mrs. McKessie exclaimed.

"No way! This is so awesome! Is it a boy or a girl? What's its name? When is it due?" Taylor asked all in one breath.

"We don't know the gender yet. The due date is December eighteenth. If it's a girl we will name her Marissa, if it's a boy we'll name him Aaron," Mr. McKessie answered all of the questions.

"Oh my gosh! This is so cool! I need to go tell Gabi, Troy, and Chad!" Taylor said excitedly. She ran over to Gabriella's house and called Troy and Chad and told them to come over. She refused to tell Gabriella or Ms. Montez the news until the boys were there too.

"Can you tell us **_now_**?" Gabriella asked impatiently.

"Yes. The news is," Taylor replied and took a dramatic pause.

"Just tell us!" Chad said.

"Fine! I'm going to be a big sister!" Taylor announced. Gabriella shrieked and hugged Taylor. Troy smiled and Chad gave her a big smile and an even bigger hug.

"Oh my gosh! That's awesome!" Gabriella shrieked.

"I know!" Taylor said. The two girls shrieked again.

"How about we go out for a celebratory slice of pizza and a movie?" Chad proposed.

"Sounds great to me!" Taylor said. Gabriella and Troy agreed. The four went to a Domino's pizza that was near the Crown movie theatre. They ate their pizza then watched the movie. After the movie, the four went to Taylor's house to congratulate Mr. and Mrs. McKessie.

After congratulating Taylor's happy parents, the four went to the park. Taylor and Chad wandered away from Troy and Gabriella. Taylor and Chad sat down on a long, flat rock.

"I'm so happy for you, Taylor," Chad said and wrapped his arms around her. Taylor leaned into Chad.

"I'm happy too! I've always wanted a sibling," Taylor replied.

"Well, you and Gabriella are so close you two are like sisters," Chad said.

"Yeah. I'm so glad about that, don't get me wrong, it's just that I want a real sibling," Taylor replied.

"I've always wanted a younger brother. I could teach him how to play basketball," Chad said.

"Is that all you care about? Basketball?" Taylor asked him.

"No, I care about food too," Chad replied, "And of course, I care about you." Taylor smiled and kissed him gently.

"Oh, you're so sweet!" she said.

"I know," Chad replied.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- **Please read & review! Thanks so much to all of my reviewers. I love getting reviews. Flames are welcome too. Enjoy the chapter! I'm totally making up all of the birthday dates.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own High School Musical.

It was May seventeenth. Chad's birthday was on Saturday the twenty-eighth. Taylor, Gabriella, and Troy were throwing him a surprise party. They were going to throw the party in Chad's back yard. They were going to hire a DJ, have tons of Domino's pizza delivered, and have a basketball competition, who could make the most amazing basket. Zeke was baking the cake. Chad had absolutely no idea that they were throwing this party for him. Everyone in their grade was invited, even Sharpay. Taylor told everyone that if anyone told Chad about the party, she and Gabriella would hunt them down and give them a very long, purposely boring lecture. That kept everyone quiet.

Gabriella and Troy were walking through the park, hand-in hand, when Taylor came running up to them.

"Hey, Taylor. What's up?" Gabriella asked Taylor, who looked worried.

"I just remembered! I totally forgot to get Chad a birthday present! What should I get him? What did you guys get him?" Taylor replied, upset.

"We both chipped in to buy him one of those arcade basketball hoops," Troy told Taylor.

"He's going to love that," Taylor said.

"I sure hope so! Believe me, it was not in-expensive!" Gabriella replied.

"What should I get him? I have no idea! I'm so busy with party plans!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Give him something personal, something that tells him you care about him. Something relating to what he likes, but not something that he will use a few times then discard it," Gabriella replied.

"Oh! I know what to get him!" Taylor said and ran off to buy it. Troy and Gabriella laughed at their friend.

"What do you think she's going to get him?" Troy asked.

"I have no idea," Gabriella replied.

"Neither do I," Troy agreed.

"Do you think Chad will like our gift?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"He better!" Troy replied and laughed. Gabriella nodded and the two continued walking through the park.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N-** Thanks so much to my marvelous reviewers! Your reviews are what keep this story going! Enjoy this chapter! Please read & review!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own High School Musical.

It was the twenty-eighth and Taylor, Troy, Gabriella, and Troy's parents were getting Chad's backyard ready for the party. Chad's parents were with Chad. Taylor had called Domino's pizza already and the basketball hoop was in Troy's driveway. Gabriella called the DJ again to make sure that the DJ would be there on time. The party would begin at six. It was noon and the yard was ready. Troy left to hang out with Chad to make sure nothing seemed suspicious. Gabriella and Taylor went to the supermarket to buy chips, salsa, cheetos, and a ton of soda cans.

When it was four, the girls and Chad's, Troy's, and Tayor's parents and Gabriella's mom arrived at the house. Everyone was going to be arriving at five-thirty. They picked out a movie to watch until Troy and Chad came back. They decided to watch Batman Begins. They didn't get through the whole movie though, because the doorbell rang. The first people there were Sharpay and Ryan. They handed their gifts to Taylor and Gabriella. Sharpay just shoved her gift into Gabriella's hands without saying hello.

"Hey, Gabriella, Taylor," Ryan said cheerfully. Ryan had always been nice to Gabriella. He handed his gift to Taylor who put it on the coffee table.

"Hey, Ryan. You can head out to the backyard," Gabriella replied.

"Hi," Taylor said to Ryan. Jason and Kelsi arrived next. They weren't going out yet, but everyone could tell that they wanted to. They greeted Gabriella and Taylor and handed them their gifts. Zeke arrived next with the beautiful birthday cake that he had baked. It was large. It had red and white frosting and a frosting basketball in the middle. It said "Happy Birthday Wildcat!" on the top of the cake.

"Oh, Zeke! It's beautiful!" Taylor exclaimed. Zeke laughed and thanked her. The rest of the guests arrived and gathered in the backyard. At six, Troy and Chad came to Chad's house.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone shouted once the two had arrived and walked out into the backyard. Chad's jaw dropped. The look on his face was priceless. Taylor took a picture.

"Dude, did you do this?" he asked Troy.

"No, it was Taylor's idea. Gabriella and I helped her out though," Troy replied. Taylor walked up to Chad and kissed him. He smiled at her and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks so much, Taylor. This is amazing!" Chad said.

"Of course," Taylor replied, smiling.

The DJ arrived half an hour later and the dancing began. Chad and Taylor danced until the pizza came. Mr. Danforth paid for the pizza and then put the boxes out. He had to dive out of the way because a huge mob of people came stampeding towards the pizza. After all of the pizza was gone, they cut Zeke's beautiful masterpiece.

"Zeke, this is the most amazing thing that I have ever tasted!" Chad exclaimed. Zeke smiled proudly.

"Yeah, Zeke. You've really outdone yourself," Taylor agreed.

"Eh, it was nothing," Zeke replied.

"No, this is something!" Chad disagreed.

"Thanks," Zeke said and laughed. After the cake was finished, the basketball competition began. Of course, Troy won. He won a squishy basketball pillow. Everyone danced some more after the basketball competition.

The party was over at ten. Chad, Taylor, Troy, and Gabriella sat on the couch in the Danforth's living room.

"Thanks so much, guys. This was awesome!" Chad said.

"You deserve it," Taylor replied and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" Chad exclaimed, causing Gabriella, Troy, and Taylor to start laughing.

"Ooh! Open our gift!" Gabriella said.

"Okay," Chad replied. He went over to the box that Gabriella was pointing at and opened it. "Guys, this is awesome!" Chad exclaimed. He looked at the arcade basketball. "I'll set it up tomorrow," he said.

"Here's my gift," Taylor said and handed Chad her gift. He opened it. It was a silver basketball the size of a basketball. There was a gold star on it. Engraved on the gold star was "Chad Danforth". Underneath Chad's name there was an engraving that said, "Happy 16th Birthday my Wildcat Superstar!"

"Wow, Taylor!" Chad replied.

"Do you like it?" Taylor asked.

"I love it!" Chad replied. He hugged Taylor and gave her a kiss.

"Happy Birthday!" Taylor said.

"Thanks," Chad replied, "Wait, how did you get everyone to keep this a secret?"

"Gabriella and I threatened everyone with a long, boring lecture," Taylor told him, which caused Chad to laugh.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- **Please r&r! Enjoy the new chapter! Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! I might not be able to update as often because of school. I promise I will continue and update whenever I can! So sorry for the wait. I was not allowed to post for some reason. The site said error. So, here's the chapter. The next chapter will be posted in a few minutes. Again, sorry about the wait.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own High School Musical.

Sharpay and Ryan's birthdays came next. Everyone was invited to their birthday, even Gabriella. It was a ssunny day, and the party was at their house.

Gabriella, Troy, Taylor, and Chad got a ride from Gabriella's mom over to the Evans's house. They grabbed their gifts and hopped into the car. The four bought a joint gift for the two, a nice karaoke machine. They each also bought a karaoke CD for the two. When they arrived, all of their jaws dropped. Their house was huge. It was a huge, white house. There were flowering trees in the front yard. There was also a large garden with many colorful flowers.

"Hey, guys!" Ryan shouted and ran over to greet them, "The party's in the back."

"Thanks," Gabriella said and smiled. The four walked to the back of the house. The back of the house was even more amazing than the front. There was a huge marble pool and a pretty big guesthouse. By the pool, there were Dance Dance Revolution (DDR) machines. There was also a hired DJ.

"Wow," Chad said in awe. The four headed over to the guesthouse. They put their gifts on the table then took turns changing into their suits in the bathroom. After they were changed, Taylor sat down by the side of the pool and put her feet in the water. Troy nodded at Chad. Troy grabbed Gabriella's arms while Chad grabbed her legs.

"Guys!" Gabriella shrieked as she got thrown into the pool. Taylor laughed. Troy and Chad cannonballed into the pool, soaking Taylor. It was Gabriella's turn to laugh at her friend. Taylor glared at her and Gabriella stopped laughing. Taylor jumped into the pool.

The music started to play. Soon everyone got out of the pool and danced. Gabriella and Taylor went inside the guesthouse to change back into their normal clothes. After they got changed, they went back outside and danced with Chad and Troy. Kelsi soon joined the girls and Jason joined the boys. Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi seperated themselves from the dancing and sat on the lawn to talk.

"So, Kels. Has he asked you out yet?" Gabriella asked Kelsi.

"If he did, you know I would have told you!" Kelsi replied.

"So he hasn't?" Taylor asked.

"Nope," Kelsi replied sadly.

"Well, he likes you," Taylor informed Kelsi.

"He does?" Kelsi asked hopefully.

"Yeah! And you like him back," Gabriella replied.

"He'll ask you out soon," Taylor said simply. Gabriella raised her eyebrows. Taylor nodded knowingly.

"I hope so!" Kelsi exclaimed. Kelsi got up and left Gabriella and Taylor sitting in the grass.

"What's your plan?" Gabriella asked Taylor. She knew her all too well.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked, trying to act innocent. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Fine! I'm going to get Chad to tell Jason to ask Kelsi out. I mean, both Jason and Kelsi like each other, so it's not really interfering that much. Jason just lacks the confidence to ask Kelsi out.

"Good plan," Gabriella said.

"Why thank you. I know, I'm a genius," Taylor replied, curtsying. Gabriella laughed at her friend.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- **Thanks to all of my awesome reviewers! You all totally rock! Once again, I will not be able to update as frequently as I am now. Please read & review! Flames are welcome too!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own HSM.

After talking to Kelsi, Gabriella and Taylor walked back over to where Chad, Troy, Zeke, and Jason were dancing. They joined in. Sharpay and Ryan came over to dance with them.

"Where's Kelsi?" Jason asked Gabriella.

"I don't know. I thought she came back over here," Gabriella replied shrugging.

"Oh," Jason said. Gabriella could tell that he was disappointed that Kelsi was not with them.

"Why?" Gabriella asked, fully knowing why Jason was wondering if Kelsi was with them.

"Um… no reason," Jason replied, blushing slightly.

"Just ask her out!" Gabriella shrieked. Taylor went over to help Gabriella out. Jason blushed a deeper shade.

"What?" he asked, trying to seem confused.

"Come on, Jason! You like her! And both Gabi and I know for a fact that she likes you too!" Taylor replied.

"She does?" Jason asked hopefully.

"Yeah! Now go find her and ask her out!" Taylor ordered him. She turned him in Kelsi's direction and gave him a push. He walked towards Kelsi.

"Yes! Finally!" Gabriella and Taylor shouted, earning them some funny looks.

"What? A girl can't get excited when a DJ plays her favorite song?" Taylor asked, trying to defend herself and Gabriella.

"Wow, Taylor. I never thought of you as a Backstreet Boy fan," Chad said, raising his eyebrows.

"What?" Taylor asked, confused.

"I Want It That Way?" Chad said. Taylor actually decided to listen to the song. Sure enough it was playing "I Want It That Way". Taylor blushed then tried to think of a way to defend herself.

"No!" Taylor said. She mentally slapped herself. _"That was really smart, Taylor. Great comeback!" _Taylor thought.

"Okay then," Chad said, now confused.

**A/N- **Sorry. Reeeeally short chapter. I promise I'll update ASAP!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- **Thanks so much to my reviewers! Enjoy this chapter. I really hope you like it. Please read & review! Flames are welcome too!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own High School Musical. I don't own DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) either, not even for PS2!

"Okay, everyone! It's time for the DDR competition!" Sharpay said throught the microphone. There were cheers. Gabriella looked at Taylor and bit her lip, Taylor did the same. Chad and Troy nocticed that their girlfriends were uncomfortable. Chad wrapped his arms around Taylor. Taylor kissed Gabriella's forehead. Gabriella smiled then kissed Troy. Troy put his arm around Gabriella's shoulders. Taylor hugged Chad back. Sharpay and Ryan were the first people up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Kelsi," Jason said to Kelsi once he had finally made his way towards her.

"Oh, hey, Jason!" Kelsi replied smiling.

"Um, listen, I was wondering if you wanted to, uh," Jason said.

"Yes?" Kelsi asked.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Jason replied.

"Yes!" Kelsi squealed. She jumped up and down then hugged him. Jason smiled and looked relieved. He grabbed her hand and they made their way back to the group.

"Well, well, well, what happened here?" Taylor asked. Jason and Kelsi smiled. Jason nodded at Kelsi.

"Jason just asked me out!" Kelsi informed her friends. Gabriella squealed and hugged Kelsi. Taylor smiled at Jason and hugged Kelsi too.

"That's great, man!" Troy exclaimed and clapped Jason on the back.

"Yeah!" Chad agreed. He and Jason did their high-five-handshake.

"Great. Now all of my friends are couples. Oh! Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! Go on, leave without me!" Zeke said dramatically.

"Stop being such a drama queen!" Chad joked.

"Yeah, I thought that was Sharpay's job!" Troy added.

"He he, very funny," Zeke said sarcastically.

"Oh, we need to help Zekie find a girlfriend!" Gabriella said in her "aww you poor baby" voice.

"Great idea, Gabi! Zeke, don't fret! We will find you the perfect girlfriend!" Taylor agreed.

"What happened to Sharpay?" Troy asked. Zeke shrugged.

"She's a witch. After she pulled that prank on you and Gabriella, I knew that she didn't like me. She only liked me for my cooking. So, I gave up on her and decided to find a girl who I really like who likes me too," Zeke replied.

"And Ryan wins!" the DJ announced, "Who's up next?" Sharpay scanned the guests. She smirked when she found the next contestant.

"Gabriella Montez, come on up!" Sharpay said through the microphone. Gabriella's eyes got big and she shook her head slowly. "Yes, Gabi!" Sharpay said. She walked to Gabi and dragged her to the DDR machine. Gabriella lost horribly to Ryan.

"Aaw, maybe next time," Sharpay said snottily. Gabi walked away from the DDR machine and back towards her friends. Troy, Talor, Jason, and Kelsi all went and lost to Ryan. Almost all of the guests had tried to beat Ryan. Tried, but did not succeed.

"Okay, it's almost time for cake. We have time for one last competitor!" Sharpay announced, "Who wants to go last?"

"I will!" Chad shouted. He walked up to the DDR machine. He and Ryan began their round. It was an intense match, but…

"And we have a new winner!" the DJ announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, your new champion…"

"Chad Danforth!" Chad shouted. Gabriella, Taylor, Troy, Jason, Zeke, and Kelsi all cheered loudly. Ryan shook Chad's hand and the DJ gave Chad a plastic crown. He made his way back to his friends.

"Wow, Chad, I never knew you could dance like that!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm the DDR king," Chad replied.

"Yes, that's a beautiful plastic crown, your highness," Taylor joked and curtsied.

"Well, now that I am king, I need a queen. Taylor, will you be my queen?" Chad replied.

"I'm not sure if my king could have a plastic crown," Taylor teased him.

"It's better than paper," Chad figured.

"True," Taylor agreed. She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"My lady, may I escort thee to the buffet table?" Chad asked, bowing.

"Yes you may, your highness," Taylor curtsied. Chad held out his arm for Taylor. She grabbed ahold of it and the two made their way over to the buffet table.

"They are craaaaaaaazy," Gabriella said.

"That they are," Troy agreed.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- **Thank you to all of my reviewers. I accept any type of review. Flames are definitely welcome. Reviews make me happy! Cheer up my day after a stressful day of school. Enjoy the new chapter! Please read and review!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own High School Musical or Glory Road (it is a really good movie if you are a basketball movie fan).

So Chad's birthday came on the twenty-eighth of May, Sharpay and Ryan's on the seventh of July. Troy's came next on the twenty-second of August. The gang went to see Talladega Nights. After the movie they went to Troy's favorite restaurant and had dinner, cake, and gave him gifts. Gabriella bought Troy the newest pair of Nikes. Troy asked her to sign them. She giggled and signed her name on the shoes. Taylor bought him the movie, "Glory Road". Chad got him a huge basketball beanbag chair. Zeke made him a batch of basketball shaped and frosted cookies and he baked the birthday cake. Kelsi and Jason both chipped in to buy Troy a stack of basketball PS2 games. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton had told the group that they were going to buy Troy a PS2. They also were going to buy Troy a car. They got him a blue BMW. Gabriella fell in love with his car. She actually started to kiss the beautiful car.

It was the first day of school again. Troy drove Gabriella to school. Sharpay took their parking spot. For her birthday, her parents had given her a silver porche convirtable. Ryan had received a black BMW X5. The gang was starting their junior year. Gabriella was in Coach Bolton's homeroom, along with Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay, and Ryan. Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Taylor were in Ms. Rynston's, the new English teacher, homeroom. Gabriella was happy because she had all of her subjects with Taylor, and English, History, and Science with Troy, Chad, Kelsi, and unfortunately Sharpay. Troy and Gabriella greeted each other with a warm hug and a quick, loving kiss. Chad, on the other hand, wrapped Taylor in a bear hug and planted a big kiss on Taylor's lips. When they broke the kiss, Taylor smiled and leaned against her locker, sighing.

Chad, Taylor, Zeke, and Troy went off to Ms. Rynston's room. Gabriella, Kelsi, and Jason went over to the Spanish room, where Coach Bolton's homeroom would be held. Jack had warmed up to Gabriella over the past few months. She was usually always at Troy's house or Troy was at her's. Jack had found out that she was really a sweet, smart, pretty girl, who his son really cared about. Both Jack and Kira (Mrs. Bolton) were happy with their son's relationship.

The gang had all agreed that during their free period (third-period) they would meet at the Spot. Gabriella noticed that there was a new girl in their homeroom. The new girl had blond hair **(not platinum) **that she was wearing in braids and blue eyes. She wasn't tall, around 5'4''. Gabriella walked up to her with a warm smile. Kelsi and Jason followed. "Hi, I'm Gabriella. These are my friends Kelsi and Jason," Gabriella introduced herself and her friends and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Jamie," the girl replied and shook Gabriella's hand.

"So, Jamie, what do you like to do?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, my favorite class is English. Writing's not my favorite thing to do though. Baking is. I love to bake. I mean, creating something yummy out of nothing. There is nothing better than that," Jamie replied.

"You are really going to get along with our friend, Zeke," Gabriella told Jamie.

"Who's Zeke?" Jamie asked.

"Zeke Baylor. He's on the basketball team with Jason, Chad, and my boyfriend, Troy," Gabriella replied.

"No way! I love basketball!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Okay, you really need to meet Zeke," Jason said and chuckled.

"So, do you want to hang out with us during free period?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks. I have only been here for half an hour and I already have made new friends," Jamie replied, smiling.

"Okay, everyone! Listen up! This is my first year being a homeroom teacher. First of all, I would like to encourage everyone to watch our outstanding basketball team, the East High Wildcats! My son, Troy Bolton, is the captain. Second of all …" Mr. Bolton got into a long lecture, almost as long and boring as Ms. Darbus's. The bell rang signaling that it was time for their first class.

The first and second periods passed uneventfully. The teachers talked about the courses and the expectations of the year. Then they jumped right in to the curriculum. They had quite a bit of homework in each subject. It was only the first day of school, and everyone was already stressed.

Gabriella, Troy, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, and Jamie walked up to the spot right when free period started. The rest of the gang was already up there waiting for them. They said their greetings, then Gabriella introduced Jamie.

"Okay everyone, this is Jamie. Jamie, this is Taylor, Chad, Troy, and last but not least, Zeke. Also, I would like to introduce you to the spot!" Gabriella said, "Zeke, Jamie likes basketball **_and _**loves to cook." Jamie waved to the group.

"No way, you bake?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah. I love to bake!" Jamie replied.

"What's your favorite thing to bake?" Zeke asked.

"Trust me, I'm not an amateur, but my favorite thing to bake is brownies," Jamie admitted. Zeke laughed. "Fine, then what do you like to bake?" Jamie inquired.

"Crème Brule," Zeke replied proudly.

"Oh my gosh, I love crème Brule!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too! So, what is the most difficult thing that you can bake?" Zeke asked.

"Hmm, let's see. Probably chocolate souffle," Jamie replied.

"Wow," Zeke said. _"This girl is perfect!" _he thought.

Gabriella and Taylor knew what he was thinking. They exchanged glances then Taylor whispered in Gabi's ear, "See! We told him that we would find him a girlfriend!"

"Hey! I found him his girlfriend!" Gabriella whispered back. Taylor stuck her tongue out at Gabriella.

"Um, Tay?" Chad said to his girlfriend, laughing.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Very mature," Chad replied.

"I know," Taylor said, smiling.

"So, Tay, what are you doing tonight?" Chad asked.

"We're getting the baby's room ready. Why?" Taylor replied.

"Oh, that stinks! I was going to see if you wanted to go out with me tonight," Chad said to Taylor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Chad. Wait! I got it! Do you want to help us with the nursery room?" Taylor asked and made a puppy-dog face.

"You know I can't resist, Taylor," Chad said, kissing Taylor gently. Taylor smiled.

"Oh yeah! Now we have a making-up-the-nursery-for-my-new-baby-brother-or-sister's-room date!" Taylor replied.

"Yeah, I'm not going to call it that," Chad laughed. Taylor whacked his arm lightly. "Ooh, I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings, Tay. Would a kiss make it better?" Chad asked then kissed Taylor.

"That's typical Taylor and Chad for you," Zeke said to Jamie. She nodded. The couple heard Zeke and looked at him and blushed.

"Hey, Gabi, can I talk to you and Taylor for a second?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, sure," Gabriella replied and motioned for Taylor to come over.

"What's up?" Taylor asked Jason.

""Well, I wanted to know how I should ask Kelsi to be my girlfriend," Jason said.

"You're going to ask her to be your girlfriend?" Gabriella asked excitedly.

"Yeah. We've gone on quite a few dates now and I really want to ask her. I just don't know how," Jason replied.

"Just tell her," Taylor said.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Just tell her!" Taylor replied, "She likes you. She likes you, so just ask her! It doesn't matter how you say it, just that you say it!"

"Okay, thanks," Jason said.

"Anytime," Taylor replied and Gabriella nodded.

"YESS!" Taylor and Gabriella squealed in a whisper.

**A/N- **I promise I'll update ASAP.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- **See? I did update soon! Thanks to my reviewers! I love reviews! Enjoy the chapter! R&R!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own High School Musical.

Taylor and Gabriella looked at their friends. Chad and Troy were having an intense conversation about basketball. Zeke and Jamie were talking about baking and famous chefs. Jason and Kelsi were talking about Kelsi's new idea for a play. Taylor and Gabriella decided to use this time to check up on each other's relationships.

"So, how is everything going with you and Chad?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

"Same as always. He still sends chills up my spine whenever he holds my hand or touches my cheek or puts his arm around me," Taylor replied.

"Aaw! How sweet!" Gabriella said.

"I don't know what I would do without him," Taylor replied, "What about you and Troy?"

"I think he's the one! He is the one. My one!" Gabriella said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. My one."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"When the opportune moment arrives."

"And when is that?"

"Tonight when we go out."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Young lady, you should not be going out with your boyfriend on a school night!"

"But mommy! I love him!" Gabriella said and laughed, "Besides, I won't have to much homework. Not yet, anyway. Do you think he feels the same way about me?"

"Yeah, Gabbers. I really do think he does," Taylor replied. The bell rang signaling free period was over.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After school, Chad and Taylor walked over to Taylor's house. "Hey mom, dad!" Taylor greeted her parents. Chad hadn't seen Mrs. McKessie for a few months and she was definitely showing now.

"Hey, honey, hey, Chad," Mr. McKessie replied.

"Hello, Mr. McKessie, hello, Mrs. McKessie," Chad said.

"How many times have we told you to call us Dan and Anne? The Mr. and Mrs. title makes us seem old!" Mrs. McKessie replied. Chad nodded.

"Chad is here to help us out with the nursery," Taylor informed her parents.

"Really? That's great! We need all the help that we can get! Thanks so much, Chad!" Mrs. McKessie said.

"It's no problem, Anne," Chad replied and Anne smiled.

"See? It's not that hard!" Anne said and laughed.

"So, have you found out the gender of the baby?" Chad asked.

"Nope, and we don't want to!" Dan replied.

"Thought of any more names?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, Taylor didn't like the name Marissa. We now have four choices. Two for a girl, two for a boy," Anne said.

"Yeah. Nicole, Lina, Aaron, and Josh," Taylor added on.

"Those are great names," Chad replied.

"Thank you, Chad," Anne said and smiled.

"Okay, nursery time! What's first?" Taylor asked.

"Well, first we're going to paint," Dan replied.

"Cool, what colors?" Chad inquired.

"Kind of like a lemon-yellow," Dan replied.

"Did you buy the smocks?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, have them right here," Dan said and handed one to Taylor and one to Chad.

"Danny, why can't I help?" Anne whined.

"Honey, because," Dan replied, mocking her tone.

"Danny, can I at least to the trim on the bottom?" Anne asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Fine!" Dan gave in and handed her a smock.

"What color's the trim going to be?" Chad asked.

"A butter-scotchey color," Anne replied.

"Let's get to painting!" Taylor said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Troy?" Gabriella said. She and Troy were walking through the park, hand in hand.

"Yeah, Gabi?" Troy replied.

"Troy, I need to tell you something, okay?" Gabriella said. Troy nodded. Gabriella led him over to a tree and sat down. Troy sat down too.

"Shoot," he said.

"Troy, I think you're the one," Gabriella replied.

"What?"

"You're the one. My one," she took a deep breath, "Troy, I love you!"

"You do? I love you too, Gabi! I've been trying to figure out how to tell you!"

"This worked, didn't it?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, it did," Troy replied and kissed Gabriella. "You're my one," he said. Gabriella smiled.

"So, where to now?" Gabriella asked.

"Do you want to stay here for awhile?" Troy replied.

"Yeah, to preserve the moment," Gabriella said. She put her head on Troy's shoulder and he put his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," Troy said.

"I love you too!" Gabriella replied.

**A/N- **It's not the end, unless you want it to be. I have a reeeeally good idea that will come in to place in the chapter after the next. I have another good idea after that. Tell me if you want me to continue.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N-** Okay! I'm going to continue! There will be a few more chapters then I'm going to end it. I have ideas for a sequal, though. You will hear more about it later, as I get closer to the end. Thanks so much for the reviews! Enjoy! Please R&R.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own High School Musical.

It was a Friday and the next day of school. There were many announcements and questions that needed to be asked and answered. Troy wanted to tell his friends that Gabriella loved him. Gabriella was going to tell her friends that Troy loved her. Jason was going to ask Kelsi to be his girlfriend. Chad was going to see if Taylor and her parents needed any more help with the nursery. He also wanted to know if she wanted to go see a movie, or take a walk, or both after working in the nursery. Zeke was going to ask Jamie if she wanted to go out with him. So, a big day was planned.

They went up to the spot after their first two classes. They divided into the groups that they had become so accustomed to splitting into. Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, and Troy made one group. Zeke and Jamie made another. The third group consisted of Jason and Kelsi.

"Hey Kelsi?" Jason said.

"Yeah?" Kelsi replied.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Jason asked. By a walk, he meant taking a walk around the large lawn of the school.

"Yeah, sure," Kelsi replied. Jason grabbed her hand and they made their way down the stairs.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Gabriella and Taylor shrieked after Jason and Kelsi had gone down the staircase. Troy and Chad gave them a weird look.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"We're just happy because Jason is going to ask Kelsi to be his girlfriend!" Gabriella explained.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Yeah! Why didn't he tell us?" Chad added.

"I don't know! Just be happy for them!" Taylor replied. Troy and Chad nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"They're so pretty," Kelsi observed.

"What are?" Jason asked.

"The trees," Kelsi replied. She sat down on the grass and put her arms around her knees. Jason sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She put her head on his shoulder. "I love the fall," Kelsi said.

"Yeah. I love it too," Jason agreed. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, looking around them.

"Hey, Kels? Can I ask you something?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, sure. Anything," Kelsi replied.

"Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Jason asked her hopefully. Kelsi's stomach flip-flopped and her heart fluttered.

"Yes!" Kelsi squealed. She had to restrain herself from screaming "yes" and scaring him. She smiled at Jason, who smiled back. He leaned in and kissed her. She deepened it. Then they decided to rejoin the others at the spot.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gabriella pulled Taylor aside for a moment to tell her what Troy told her last night. "Taylor, Troy loves me!" Gabriella squealed.

"Well, yeah!" Taylor replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't you 'well, yeah' me, little miss missie!" Gabriella joked.

"Little miss missie?" Taylor asked with her eyebrows raised. Gabriella laughed.

"He told me last night," Gabriella said.

"Oooooooooooooh!" Taylor replied.

Basically the same conversation was going on with Troy and Chad. "Dude, she loves me!" Troy announced.

"Way to point out the obvious," Chad replied.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Well, come on, Dude, everyone could tell!" Chad said.

"Well, she told me last night," Troy replied.

"That's great," Chad said. They ended their conversation because Taylor and Gabrella were walking back to them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Jamie. Can I ask you something?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah, sure, shoot," Jamie replied.

"So, I know that we just … nevermind," Zeke chickened out.

"Are you sure?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Zeke replied. He mentally kicked himself. _"Zeke, you chicken! Why couldn't you just ask her?" _he asked himself.

"Okay," Jamie replied. _"I wonder what he was going to ask me," _Jamie thought. Jason and Kelsi walked back up the stairs. Gabriella and Taylor grabbed Kelsi and then grabbed Jamie and took them to the other side of the spot for privacy for talking.

"So, what happened with Jason?" Gabriella asked Kelsi.

"Nothing," Kelsi replied. Taylor and Gabriella's faces fell. "Except for that he asked me to be his girlfriend and then we kissed!" Kelsi said. Gabriella, Taylor, and Jamie squealed.

"Aaw! How sweet!" Taylor said.

"Yeah! That's so nice!" Jamie agreed.

"So, anything else happen?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah. What were you and Zeke talking about?" Gabriella asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well, Zeke was going to ask me something, but then he said to forget about it," Jamie replied.

"Oh," Gabriella said disappointing.

"Gabi, tell them about your news!" Taylor told Gabriella.

"Which news?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, Troy said he loved me!" Gabriella replied. There were another round of squeals.

"Really?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah. We were walking through the park and I told him I loved him. He told me that he loved me too, but just didn't know the perfect way to tell me," Gabriella said.

"Aaw!" the girls cooed. Gabriella laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, I hear you have a girlfriend, Jas," Troy said.

"Yeah," Jason said and blushed a little, "I just asked Kelsi to be my girlfriend."

"And she said yes?" Chad asked.

"Yeah," Jason replied.

"Dude, that's great!" Zeke said.

"So, Zeke. How did the asking out Jamie thing go?" Chad asked.

"Not so well, I chickened out," Zeke replied.

"What?" Troy asked.

"I thought that maybe I should give it some time. We should probably know each other for more than one day before I ask her out," Zeke figured.

"Yeah," Jason said, "That would probably be a good idea."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N- **Here's the new chapter. Enjoy! Thanks to all of the reviewers! **FORGOT TO MENTION IN A PREVIOUS CHAPTER: **Chad received a black Mercury Montego for his birthday.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own High School Musical.

Taylor's birthday was October sixteenth. She, Gabriella, Kelsi, and Jamie had gone to the mall to celebrate on the day before. Gabriella got Taylor a book filled with quotes by famous and influential women. Kelsi bought her the complete boxed set Lord of the Rings extended edition. Jamie bought her a pair of pink-checkered vans. Her parents had agreed to pay for a car of Taylor's choice, as long as they approved the car. It had to be safe, it could not be to small, and it could not be in the color black, white, silver, or gray.

Taylor and her parents decided on a red Volvo XC90. She and the girls squealed in delight when they saw the new car. Taylor still had yet to pass her driver's test. Chad and Troy had taken theirs and passed them in late September. Taylor decided that she was going to take her test in the beginning of November.

Chad wanted to spend some time with his girlfriend on her sixteenth birthday. He insisted on taking her to a fancy and romantic lunch. After lunch, they would go to Taylor's house and eat popcorn and watch movies until it was time for Taylor to go to the dinner with her parents.

In late October and early November, school became a whole lot more complicated. Everyone was stressing out. Chad, Troy, Kelsi, Jason, Jamie, and Zeke did not understand the material. Gabriella and Taylor were getting asked many questions and tutoring many students. They became nervous because all of the students that they helped were freaking out.

The Wildcats resumed their training. Coach Bolton worked them hard. Kelsi was completing another musical for Miss Darbus. Because the musical the previous year had been such a big hit, Miss Darbus had asked Kelsi to write another one for her. This one was entitled, You Left Me Empty.

Gabriella's birthday was on December second. It was a Sunday. Gabriella and Mrs. Montez (Elena). Elena took Gabriella to a craft fair that was one town over. Gabriella and Elena spent hours looking and purchasing (Elena bought Gabriella whatever she wanted) beautiful homemade items. Gabriella can home with a pair of earrings, a necklace, a bracelet, a colorful crocheted hat, a poncho, and a shawl.

After shopping at the craft fair, Elena took Gabriella to the humongous bookstore. Elena bought Gabriella seven books of Gabriella's choice. Afterwards, it was time to head back to their house. Elena had invited the gang to come to dinner with her and Gabriella. Elena knew that Gabriella would like to have her friends with her for dinner for her birthday.

When they were finished with dinner, Elena drove everone back home and Troy covered Gabriella's eyes as Elena had instructed him to do. When Troy uncovored Gabriella's eyes, she was met with a gold-colored Nissan Altima. She gasped. Elena, Gabriella's aunt and uncle and her grandmother had bought her the car. She was exstatic. She couldn't wait until the date that she had scheduled her drivers test (January seventeenth). Gabriella then called the relatives that chipped in to buy her the car and thanked them.

The gang, Ms. Montez, and Gabriella gathered around in the Montez's living room. The gang gave Gabriella their gifts. Taylor got her a new big pair of sunglasses that Gabriella had fallen in love with when shopping the day before Taylor's birthday. Zeke got her a cookbook that had all of her favorite desserts in it. Jamie bought her a pink lava lamp. Kelsi bought her four different music books, "Wicked", a book full of Kelly Clarkson songs, and "Cinderella". Chad bought her five CD's of her choice. Last but not least, Troy got her a gold necklace with a two-inch gold star charm on it. There was a small diamond on the star. Engraved on the charm was, _"Gabriella, You are my shining star. Love, Troy." _Tears started to form in Gabriella's eyes. She hugged Troy and wouldn't let go of him for quite a while.

**A/N- **I'm sorry. I know this and my last chapter were a bit fast-paced and choppy. I just wanted to get past Gabriella's birthday. From here on the chapters will slow down a bit.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N- **Here's the new chapter. Enjoy! Thanks to all of the reviewers!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own High School Musical.

It was Monday, December tenth. Winter break was in one week. Chad felt as though someone had ripped out his heart. In truth, someone had. His mother and father ordered him to break up with Taylor. He was failing all of his classes. He couldn't concentrate. His mind was focused on Taylor. Taylor had helped him out with his studies. Until now, his grades had gone from a B minus to an A minus, occasionally he would get an A. Now his grades were D's with an occasional F. "_Taylor is the best thing that ever happened to me! Why can't my parents see that? Why are they making me do this?" _Chad said himself. He groaned. Taylor looked at him with a worried expression on her face. Chad was driving her home from school.

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Chad lied. _"Why does she have to be so perfect?"_ Chad asked himself.

"Okay," Taylor said and shrugged.

"_How am I going to tell her?" _Chad wondered. He decided that he would have to tell her before winter break. Taylor was suspicious. She knew that something was up with Chad. Lately, he had seemed somewhat distant. Chad pulled up at Taylor's house.

"Chad, is there something that is bothering you?" Taylor asked. _"Whatever it is, I want him to spit it out!" _Taylor thought.

"No," Chad lied.

"Chad, come on. I know you're lying. You know you can tell me anything! What is it?" Taylor asked.

"Okay. I think we should break up," Chad said. Taylor's jaw dropped.

"W-w-what?" Taylor replied. Tears formed in her eyes, but she tried to hold them back.

"I'm sorry, Taylor, I really am," Chad said. A tear escaped and fell down Taylor's cheek.

"Why?" Taylor asked Chad. He shook his head. Taylor opened the car door and got her bag. Tears were now falling down her face. She ran to Gabriella's house. She needed her best friend. Taylor knocked on the door.

"Oh my gosh! Taylor! What happened? GABI!" Ms. Montez yelled when she opened the door. She motioned for Taylor to come in. Taylor did so and sat on the couch.

"What is it, mom?" Gabriella asked. She looked at her friend who was sobbing on the couch. "Taylor! What happened?" Gabriella shrieked.

"Chad," Taylor replied quietly through her sobs.

"What did Chad do?" Gabriella asked. Taylor sobbed louder.

"He broke up with me!" Taylor cried.

"What? Why?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know," Taylor replied.

"I am going to go kill Chad Danforth!" Gabriella shrieked and ran out of the door. Ms. Montez sat down and tried to comfort Taylor.

Gabriella got in her gold Nissan and was pushing the speed limit as she drove over to the Danforth's. When she got there, she banged on the door. Mr. Danforth opened the door. "Where's Chad?" Gabriella asked. Mr. Danforth was surprised by her harshness, she was usually so sweet.

"I'm right here, Gabriella," Chad said. Gabriella saw that Troy was sitting with Chad. Gabriella opened her mouth to yell at Chad, but she stopped when she saw him. He looked miserable and he was crying. Gabriella actually felt sorry for him. She had nevef seen him cry before. She never thought that Chad Danforth ever cried. Troy got up and walked over to Gabriella.

"Hey, Gabi. I've got it under control, okay? Just let me handle this," Troy whispered. Gabriella nodded and quietly left the house. _"Why do I feel so bad for him? He was the one that broke up with her! She's supposed to be miserable, not him!" _Gabriella thought. She was confused. She got in her car and drove back to her house.

"How're you doing?" Gabriella asked Taylor when she was back at her house. She sat next to Taylor on the couch. Elena was on the other side of Taylor.

"I'll be right back," Elena said. She grabbed her keys and ran out of the house.

"I'm not doing so well," Taylor replied.

"Chad is a jerk," Gabriella said.

"No! No he's not!"

"Why are you defending him?"

"Because," Taylor said and took a deep breath, "because I love him."

**A/N- **To all of you Chaylor fans: PLEASE DON'T ABANDON THIS STORY! Please just continue reading and see what happens.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N-** Thanks to my awesome reviewers! Chaylor fans, please do not abandon me! Here's the next chap. Please R&R.

"_Because," Taylor said and took a deep breath, "Because I love him"_

"You love him?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. I do, I really do. I'm in love with Chad Danforth!" Taylor replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gabriella asked.

"I wanted to tell him before I told you," Taylor said simply. She had calmed down but was still really upset. "I guess I'm never going to be able to tell him now," she figured.

"I'm so sorry, Taylor."

"It's not your fault that Chad broke up with me."

"I know, but I'm still sorry," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I am too," Taylor agreed and sighed. Ms. Montez walked through the door with three paper bags in her hands.

"I'm back!" Elena announced, "And, I have all of the break-up cures! Ben and Jerry's in three different flavors. I also have a bunch of chick flicks, Junior Mints, popcorn, nail polish, CD's, and teen magazines."

"How do you know all of this?" Taylor asked.

"I have gone through quite a few break-ups. I was a teenager myself, once. When Gabi's father walked out on us, my sister and my cousin came over and we had a break-up curing period," Elena replied.

"Which flavors?" Gabriella asked.

"I have Phish Food, Mint Chocolate Chunk, and Cookie Dough. For movies, I have How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, She's the Man, and Miss Congeniality, and Miss Congeniality 2. For CD's I have Jesse McCartney, Nick Lachey, Ne-Yo, Chris Brown, and Kelly Clarkson," Elena said.

"Put in Miss Congeniality and let's pop some popcorn!" Gabriella replied.

"I call dibs on the Phish Food!" Taylor announced. She grabbed the container of ice cream. Gabriella took the Cookie Dough, leaving the Mint Chocolate Chunk for Elena. The phone rang and Elena picked it up. While her mom answered the phone, Gabriella put the popcorn in the microwave.

"Hello?" Elena said into the phone.

"Hey, Ellie, is Taylor with you?" Anne McKessie asked.

"Yes, Annie, she is. We're having a recovering from a break-up period here," Elena replied.

"Who, Gabi or Tay?" Anne asked.

"Tay," Elena replied.

"I'm going to kill Chad!" Anne announced.

"Gabi already took care of that," Elena informed her.

"Good. I wish I could come over help out!" Anne said.

"You shouldn't be going anywhere! You're expecting your baby soon!" Elena replied.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks so much for offering to help when it comes."

"Of course. Gabi and I are so excited to help."

"The sad thing is, Tay's whole vacation is going to be ruined now, thanks to Chad."

"Eh, we won't let that happen. We'll have girl time."

"What about Dan?"

"Um, he can hang out with some friends."

"What if the baby comes?"

"We can hang out with the baby and have girl time. Who says that you can't take a newborn to the mall?" Elena asked. Anne laughed.

"I'll call you later, Ellie," Anne said.

"Okay, Annie," Elena replied. She hung up the phone.

"Anne called?" Gabriella asked when Ms. Montez sat down on the couch. Taylor and Gabriella waited patiently to start the movie while Elena talked to Anne. Anne had asked Gabriella to call her Annie or Anne and Elena had asked Taylor to call her Ellie, Elena, or Elle. Just like Gabriella and Taylor, Anne and Elena had instantly clicked. They were now the best of friends. They spent as much time hanging out together as Taylor and Gabriella did. There were many mother-daughter trips to the mall.

"Yes. She was wondering where Taylor was," Elena replied and grabbed her ice cream carton, "So, let's start the movie."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why? Why did my parents have to make me do this?" Chad asked Troy.

"Why should I know?" Troy replied.

"Troy, I can't live without her! Can't they see that? She means everything to me. I would give up basketball, become a vegetarian, watch only chick flicks, only listen to N SYNC, and shave my head for the rest of my life if I had to just to be with her," Chad said.

"Woah."

"How am I going to cope without her?"

"Why did your parents make you break up with her?"

"Because I'm failing all of my classes."

"You're dating the smartest person in the class, no actually the school."

"Was dating."

"How could you fail your classes? She helped you study. She tutored you. You actually got good grades! Why did you start failing all of a sudden?"

"I got distracted."

"Why?" Troy asked.

"I was trying to figure out a way to tell her," Chad said and took a deep breath, "to tell her that I love her."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N-** Thanks so much to all of my awesome reviewers! Enjoy the chapter! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own HSM.

Taylor agreed to sleep over at the Montez's house. Elena found two queen blow-up beds and inflated them and put them on the floor of the living room. Gabriella and Elena pushed the two blow-up beds together. Elena was going to be a part of the sleepover too. They dressed the beds and lied down on them. Taylor was in the middle. They popped in Miss Congeniality 2 and made more popcorn. They had eaten all of their ice cream, so they moved onto candy. After Miss Congeniality 2 was over, Gabriella decided to see how Taylor was doing.

"Hey, Tay?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah?" Taylor answered.

"How are you with the Chad-thing?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know. I'm better, I guess. I'm not going to go bawling my eyes out whenever I hear his name or see him. I just want to know why he broke up with me. Everything was so perfect! Did I do something?" Taylor replied.

"Taylor, you didn't do anything. That's one thing I hate. Whenever girls get dumped, they automatically wonder what they did wrong. I did that when I was your age too. Now I look back in that and think about how stupid that was. You didn't do anything wrong, Taylor. You're a great person. If Chad dumped you, then he doesn't deserve someone as special as you," Elena said with much emotion.

"Thanks, Ellie," Taylor replied. Elena nodded.

"So, what are we going to do tomorrow when we see Chad?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know. I'm probably not going to talk to him," Taylor responded.

"So we're avoiding him?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabi, you can talk all you want with him. As for me, I'm not avoiding him, but I'm not talking to him," Taylor replied.

"Girls, since you do have school tomorrow, we should probably get to sleep," Elena said. Gabriella got up and turned off the lights. She got back onto the blow-up bed. Gabriella and Elena soon fell asleep. Taylor couldn't sleep, though, because she couldn't stop thinking about Chad. She quietly got out of her bed and grabbed her cell phone and went outside. She dialed her voicemail and replayed all of the messages that she had saved from Chad.

"_Hey Taylor. It's Chad. I just wanted to tell you how much fun I had last night. I hope you had fun too. In my mind, that was the perfect first date. You looked gorgeous, not like you don't everyday, you do. Do you want to go out again tonight? Call me."_

"_Hey, Tay. It's me. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight. My parents are going to a play and want me to come. They told me to take a date. I thought of you and your smiling face and thought that it could brighten up my whole night. Call me."_

Taylor couldn't bear to hear anymore. She sat on the porch and put her head in her hands. Then she broke down crying. Taylor sat there sobbing for a long time. Then someone touched her shoulder and sat down with her.

**A/N-** Sorry, I **needed **to end here. CLIFFIE!


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N- **Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the cliffie on the end of the last. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own High School Musical.

_Taylor couldn't bear to hear anymore. She sat on the porch and put her head in her hands. Then she broke down crying. Taylor sat there sobbing for a long time. Then someone touched her shoulder and sat down with her._

Taylor was startled. Even though it was really dark outside, she could still see the outline of his hair. "Hey," Chad said. He rubbed the tears off of her cheeks with his thumb. Taylor did not respond. She got up and was about to head inside, but Chad grabbed her hand. She sat back down.

"What?" Taylor asked, there was hurt in her voice. It broke Chad's heart to see that he had caused her so much pain.

"I came to talk," Chad replied.

"Talk about what?" Taylor asked.

"I wanted to tell you why I broke up with you. I'm sorry, I know you asked earlier, but I just couldn't tell you."

"Why did you break up with me?"

"I'm failing."

"Failing what?"

"All of my classes."

"WHAT? How can you be failing all of your classes? I helped you! I tutored you! You understood the material. You were great!"

"I know. Nonetheless, I am failing. Lately, I have been getting D's and the occasional F. My parents were not happy and told me to break up with you. They thought that you were a distraction."

"Maybe I am. Maybe they're right. Maybe I should leave you alone so you can focus on your studies."

"No! Please don't, Taylor. I can't live without you! Taylor, you aren't a distraction. The distraction was trying to figure out the way to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Taylor asked.

"I love you," Chad announced.

"What?" Taylor asked him, shocked in a good way.

"I, Chad Danforth, love you, Taylor McKessie," Chad repeated. Taylor smiled and hugged Chad. She put her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I, Taylor McKessie, love you, Chad Danforth, too," Taylor announced. Chad smiled and kissed Taylor gently.

"The stars are so pretty," Chad observed. Taylor laughed. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, you are just so cute!" Taylor replied.

"I know," Chad said, earning himself a light whack on the arm. "Hey!" he exclaimed. Taylor laughed again. He smiled, loving the sound of her laugh.

"Yes, Chad. The stars are very pretty," Taylor agreed.

"I should probably get back to my house," Chad figured.

"Yeah," Taylor said and looked at her cell, "It's two in the morning."

"Ugh! School is going to be tough tomorrow!" Chad replied.

"Yes, but at least we have each other again," Taylor pointed out.

"Yes, always. Bye, Taylor," Chad said. He kissed Taylor's forehead.

"Bye, Chad," Taylor said, smiling. Chad left and Taylor went back into the Montez's house. She got on the blow-up bed. Less than ten minutes later, she was fast asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was Saturday morning and Winter Break had finally started. Everyone who was leaving was going the next day. Troy and Chad were going to Angel Fire to snowboard for the break. Kelsi was going with her parents to New York City to take a Broadway show writing program **(A/N- I'm not sure if there really is one in NYC)**. Jason was heading off to London with his parents to visit relatives. Jamie, Zeke, Gabriella, and Taylor were staying in Albuquerque for the break. Anne and Dan McKessie **(A/N- haha! I just realized that their names rhymed!) **were expecting their baby anytime. Gabriella and Elena had agreed to help the McKessies out with the baby and stuff around the house. The nursery was all set up. All of the furniture was installed. Taylor was extremely excited and could not wait for the baby to come.

The gang all agreed to meet at the park at eleven. They would hang out there then go to a restaurant to eat lunch. After lunch, they would drive to the mall. The girls were going to shop together and the boys were going to shop together. At five, they would meet at the movie theatre and watch a movie.

So, they all met at the park. They talked about random topics, from what was in style for the winter, to which athlete was better, Taylor argued Shaun White while Chad argued LeBron James. From there, the topic switched to new music, then to how excited everyone was that it was Winter Break. Then they went to a Chinese restaurant for lunch. At the mall, the boys ended up spending most of their time at the CD store and the sports shop. The girls went to a ton of different stores. Gabriella ended up with four shopping bags full of stuff, Kelsi with two, Jamie with three, and Taylor with the whopping five bags. **(A/N- I won't list the stuff that they bought. I would take up waaaaay too much space.)** There was nothing good playing at the movie theatre, so they went to Gabriella's house and watched Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire.

Kelsi left halfway through the movie. Jason offered to drive her home. Zeke left shortly after Kelsi and Jason did. Gabriella may have been mistaken, but she could have promised that she saw a look of disappointment on Jamie's face when Zeke left. Gabriella smiled and continued watching the movie. After the movie was over, Jamie bid farewell to Gabriella, Troy, Chad, and Taylor. Chad then drove Taylor home.

"I'll miss you Gabi," Troy said.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too! Two weeks is far too long going without seeing one another," Gabriella agreed.

"Two weeks without you is forever without you."

"You'll have fun snowboarding though."

"It was a year ago when we first met."

"Yeah, it seems like I know you forever!"

"Ever since kindergarten."

"You really like kindergarten, don't you?" Gabriella asked.

"Yep, it was the best grade. I miss naptime," Troy replied.

"Oh! Me too!" Gabriella agreed.

"Hey, you're going to call me, right?" Troy asked.

"Of course, every day," Gabriella replied.

"I love you, Gabi," Troy said.

"I love you, Troy," Gabriella replied. Troy gave Gabriella a light kiss and then drove back to his house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Taylor and Chad arrived at Taylor's house. Chad got out to say goodbye.

"I'm not going to see you for two weeks!" Chad complained.

"Eh, it's not that bad!" Taylor assured him.

"I'll miss you, Tay Tay," Chad said

"I'll miss you too, Chad," Taylor replied.

"So, I give you a nickname but you can't think of one for me?"

"Well, your name is only four letters."

"So? That doesn't matter."

"Your name is hard!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"How about Chad the Great, or Chad the Awesome, or Chad the Incredibly Handsome."

"Chad the Guy With The Big Hair."

"Hey!" Chad exclaimed. Taylor giggled.

"Fine, Chad the Great, Awesome, and Incredibly Handsome. So, I guess this is it for two weeks then," Taylor said.

"Yeah," Chad replied.

"I love you," Taylor said.

"I love you too," Chad replied and kissed Taylor. She smiled and walked inside her house. She opened her door to shout out another thing to Chad.

"You better call me!" she warned.

"I absolutely will!" Chad replied, smiling. She smiled back and closed the door.

**A/N- **I originally was going to have Gabriella sit with Taylor on the porch, but you guys really wanted to see Chad, so I found a way of putting Chad there but still writing what I wanted their conversation to be.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N- **Soooo sorry for the really long wait. I have been really busy. Thanks so much to all of my awesome reviewers! I love getting your reviews. Enjoy the chapter. Please R&R. Flames are welcome also.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own High School Musical … or Go Fish (later on you'll see).

On Wednesday the 19th, Gabriella finally got the call that she had been expecting for the last week. "Hello?" Gabriella answered the phone.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Taylor screeched into the phone.

"Hey, Tay," Gabriella greeted her friend.

"Hey. The baby's coming!"

"No way!"

"Yeah, we're in the car driving to the hospital!"

"Oh my gosh, Taylor! That's great!"

"Can you and your mom meet us there?"

"Yeah, no prob. I'll go get her now."

"Great. See you in a few!" Gabriella hung up the phone.

"Mom!" she shouted.

"Yes, honey?" Elena replied.

"Mom, Anne's expecting her baby and she and Taylor want us at the hospital with them," Gabriella said.

"Oh my gosh! Let's go!" Elena announced and ran to the door.

"Um, mom, keys," Gabriella said.

"Right. Do you know where they are?" Elena asked, frantically looking around.

"I'll just grab mine," Gabriella replied and grabbed her keys. She and Elena ran out the door and hopped in Gabriella's car. Gabriella backed out of the driveway and drove to the hospital. Once they were there, Gabriella parked the car and followed Elena into the hospital.

They saw a very pale Dan McKessie sitting on a chair in the waiting room next to an excited Taylor. They stood up when they saw Gabriella and Elena walk in.

"Hi Gabi, Ellie. Thanks so much for coming. Ellie, Anne wants you with her. Is that okay with you?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. Of course! That's fine. Which room?" Elena replied.

"Here, I'll show you," Dan offered and led Elena to the room that Anne was in. Gabriella sat down next to Taylor.

"So, Taylor. How are you feeling? Are you excited?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

"Are you kidding? I'm totally excited!" Taylor replied, "I'm actually going to have a little brother or sister! I've wanted a sibling for so long! I wanted someone who would look up to me and say 'Taylor, I need help with my math homework'. Also, mom and dad said that when the baby's old enough, we can get a dog. We might even get two!"

"That's awesome! I want a dog!" Gabriella exclaimed. Dan walked back into the room and sat down on the other side of Taylor.

"Now all we have to do is wait," Dan announced. The three sat in the waiting room. Gabriella took out playing cards that she had grabbed on the way out of the house. She, Taylor, and Dan played Go Fish until Dan fell asleep in the chair. Gabriella and Taylor cleaned up the cards then went to find food. After leaving Dan a note, they went to a Chinese restaurant across the street and ordered some food. They ate then went back to the hospital. Dan was still asleep.

"I wish Chad were here. He helped us out so much with getting everything ready. He was so excited for my parents and for me. He told me how cool it was to have a little sibling. His little brother Mike was born when he was ten. He said it was one of the happiest moments of his life. Well, next to me agreeing to be his girlfriend, and our first kiss," Taylor said.

"Did he really say that?" Gabriella joked.

"Yeah! Of course he did!" Taylor replied.

"Sometimes I wish that I had a sibling. Other times I don't. If I had a sibling, I would love them with all of my heart, but they would drive me crazy too," Gabriella said.

"I'm not sure that Troy would be happy about that."

"Why not?"

"If you loved your sibling with all of your heart, then your heart would not be able to love Troy too."

"I'll always love Troy."

"I know you will."

"So, are you going to be able to see Chad as often now? The baby will be taking up a lot of your time."

"Well, Chad offered to help us out. He'll come over and help me with cleaning the house and taking care of the baby while my dad works and mom rests."

"So, I guess there will be a bunch of us willing to help."

"I know. I'm so popular! Everyone wants to hang out with me!" Gabriella laughed at Taylor's comment.

"I'm sure it has _something_ to do with the baby too."

"No, it's just me. I guess what we'll do is you'll come help one day and Chad the next. That way I have my best friend one day and my boyfriend the other. Also, you and Troy can hang out and then Troy and Chad can hang out."

"Sounds good to me."

"I can't wait until I'm a big sister!" Taylor exclaimed.

"You're going to be a great sister," Gabriella said.

"Gabi, you know you'll always be my sister, right?" Taylor asked.

"And you'll always be mine," Gabriella replied. Gabriella and Taylor continued talking about their friends and boyfriends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few hours later, a doctor came out and called for the McKessies. Dan's head snapped up. "Yes?" he asked.

"Your babies have been born," the doctor replied.

"Babies? What do you mean?" Dan asked.

"Go take a look for yourself," the doctor replied and walked away.

"Dad, there are babies?" Taylor squealed.

"I guess so. Let's go see your mom and the babies," Dan said.

"I guess I'll just wait here," Gabriella said Taylor and Dan.

"No you won't, you're coming with us," Dan said.

"Really?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes. After all, you and your mom are like family to us," Dan replied. Gabriella smiled and followed Dan and Taylor to Anne's hospital room.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N- **Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy. I think that updates from now on should be expected every 1 ½ - 2 weeks. Sorry! Thanks to all of my awesome awesome reviewers!!! Enjoy the chapter R&R!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own HSM. I wish I did.

Taylor, Dan, and Gabriella walked into Anne's hospital room. Anne was lying in her bed with one baby in her arms. Elena was sitting in a chair pulled up next to the bed, the other baby in her arms. Anne looked between the two babies, beaming. Elena and Anne were chatting away. Anne looked up and saw Taylor, Gabriella, and Dan, and motioned for them to come over. Taylor walked over to her mother and looked at the small baby that was in her arms and then at the small baby in Elena's. She gasped; they were the two most adorable babies that she had ever seen in her whole life.

"Honey, they're beautiful," Dan said breathlessly.

"Yeah, Anne, they're adorable," Gabriella agreed.

"So, will you introduce me to my new siblings?" Taylor asked. Anne smiled.

"Taylor meet James," Anne said and pointed to the baby in Elena's arms, "and Aaron," she nodded down at the baby in her arms. Taylor walked over to Elena.

"May I?" she asked, holding out her arms. Elena nodded and handed the baby to Taylor. Taylor gazed down at the baby boy she was holding. "Aaw! They're so cute!" Taylor squealed. Anne laughed.

"They take after me," Dan said, causing all of the girls to laugh.

"And our beautiful daughter takes after me," Anne added.

"Thanks, mom," Taylor replied.

"Elena is the godmother of James. My sister, Jennifer, is Aaron's godmother," Anne said.

"Can I hold Aaron?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah! Of course!" Anne replied and handed Aaron over to Gabriella and Taylor gave James to Dan.

"I have to call Chad!" Taylor announced.

"Of course," Anne replied. Taylor walked outside and sat on a bench underneath a tree. She took out her cell phone and dialed Chad's number.

"TAYLOR!" Chad said excitedly when he picked up the phone.

"Hey Chad," Taylor replied.

"I miss you!" Chad said.

"I miss you too!" Taylor replied.

"How's everything in Albuquerque?"

"Well, that's what I'm calling you about."

"What happened?"

"My brothers have been born!"

"Really? That's great! Wait, brothers. How many?"

"Two. Chad, I have two brothers! Isn't that great? Isn't that exciting! I can't wait for you to meet them! You'll love them! They're so cute and adorable and small."

"I can't wait to meet them! What are they're names?"

"Aaron and James."

"I wish that I was there to congratulate you!"

"I wish you were too."

"I miss you, Tay Tay," Chad said.

"I miss you too, sooooo much!" Taylor replied.

"Congratulations. I love you, Taylor," Chad said.

"Bye, Chad. I love you too!" Taylor ended the conversation. Taylor walked back inside to her mom's hospital room.

"Congratulations, mom," she said and hugged her mom.

"I love you, honey. Know that, even though we have two new people in this family, I will still love you, always," Anne replied.

"I know, and I love you too!" Taylor said.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N-** Thanks so much to the great reviews! Enjoy this chapter! Please r flames are more than welcome.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own HSM.

A few days later, Anne was allowed to come back home, and little did she know that Taylor, Gabriella, Zeke, and Jamie had planned a party for her and the babies. Zeke had made cupcakes, cookies, and a big cake. Taylor called her grandparents, her aunts and uncles, and all of her mom's and dad's friends. Jamie and Gabriella put up decorations.

At three, Dan and Anne walked through the door. "Surprise!" everyone shouted. Anne gasped. Anne's and Dan's mothers gave Anne a hug and a kiss and said congratulations then asked to hold the babies. Anne laughed and handed her precious sons over to her mother and mother-in-law.

Zeke, Jamie, Gabriella, and Taylor were hanging out with all of the food, munching on delicious cookies that Zeke made. "Zeke, these are the best cookies that I have ever had in my entire life!" Jamie informed Zeke. Zeke blushed.

"Thanks," he said quietly. Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. Taylor motioned for Gabriella to meet her out on the porch.

"We need to get them together!" Taylor shrieked when they were outside.

"Taylor, I don't think that we should meddle in anyone else's relationship," Gabriella disagreed.

"Aaw, come on, Gabi! Please?" Taylor begged.

"Taylor, no," Gabriella said.

"Ugh! Fine," Taylor gave in and pouted. Gabriella smiled and walked back into the house. Taylor followed her.

"Where did you guys go?" Jamie asked the two girls.

"Just needed some fresh air," Taylor replied.

"Well, I need some help," Jamie said.

"What do you need help with?" Gabriella asked.

"Zeke. I really, really like him!" Jamie replied.

"You do?" Taylor asked, smiling.

"I have since I met him! We have so much in common! And he's so nice, and funny, and sweet, and incredibly handsome, and he bakes, and he's smart, and so caring, and he's such a gentleman! I like him soooo much!" Jamie confessed.

"Ha! I knew it!" Taylor squealed.

"Jamie, that's awesome! He totally likes you too, you know," Gabriella said.

"Really?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah. Oh look! There he is! ZEKE!" Gabriella shouted. Zeke walked over to the girls.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Jamie wants to talk to you. Why don't you two go outside and take a walk," Gabriella offered. Jamie shot Gabriella a look.

"Sure, okay," Zeke replied and shrugged. He held out his elbow and Jamie slid her arm through his and giggled. He led her outside and they began to walk through the neighborhood.

"So," Zeke said.

"So," Jamie repeated.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Zeke, do you like me?"

"W-what?"

"I said, do you like me?"

"Yeah, I do. I really do," Zeke replied and blushed. Jamie looked up at him and smiled.

"I really like you too," she said. Zeke sighed, relieved.

"So, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Zeke asked hopefully.

"I would love to be your girlfriend," Jamie replied. And hugged him. He bent down and gave her a light, gentle kiss. She shivered.

"You okay?" Zeke asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit cold. I was stupid and forgot my sweatshirt. I mean, what was I thinking? It's winter now and I am taking a walk without a sweatshirt," Jamie replied.

"Here, you can wear mine," Zeke offered, taking his off and handing it to her.

"But, Zeke, I don't want you to become a Popsicle either!" Jamie said.

"I'm completely fine. You don't have to worry about me. Please take it?" Zeke replied and pushed the sweatshirt to her. She nodded and put it on. Then Zeke put his arm around her shoulders. Jamie smiled and put her arms around Zeke. They walked back to the McKessie's house.

"And the matchmaker does it once again!" Taylor squealed when Jamie and Zeke walked in the door.

"Matchmakers," Gabriella corrected.

"Yeah, Miss 'I don't think we ought to meddle with anyone else's love life'," Taylor retorted.

"So, Jamie and I are together now," Zeke announced.

"Really? That's awesome!" Gabriella and Taylor shrieked. Jamie laughed.

"Yes, really. And yes, it is awesome," Jamie replied.

"I've got to head home now, Gabi, Taylor, Jamie. My mom wants me to make some of my famous dishes for the party that she is having for her family tonight to celebrate the holidays," Zeke said.

"Do you want some help?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah! That would be great!" Zeke replied. He grabbed Jamie's hand and they walked out of the house and to Zeke's home.

"FINALLY!" Taylor said at the same time Gabriella said, "Yes!" They looked at each other and giggled.

"GMTA," Taylor shrugged.

"Yep, Great Minds Think Alike," Gabriella replied.

**A/N-** So, I'm trying to find a way to wind down. I probably will only have two or three more chapters. Does anyone want a sequel? If so, that's fine, if not, that's also fine. Please tell me. Thanks for reading!


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N-** So, I know that I said I would have to or three more chapters, but this is going to be the last one. Sorry, it's just the best ending place. I'm going to make a special A/N after this chapter so please be sure to read it. Thanks so much to my brilliant reviewers. I've enjoyed getting all of your reviews.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own High School Musical.

New Years Eve had finally come. The Montezs and McKessies were at the McKessie's house for a special dinner. On New Years Day, the two families would be dining at the Montez's house. They all were gathered around the table eating, except for Aaron and James, who were asleep in their cradles in the living room. They had finished up their dinner around eight. Now the adults were in the living room and Gabriella and Taylor were outside on the porch. It was quarter to twelve.

"Taylor, it was a year ago when I met Troy. A year ago and almost at the exact same time," Gabriella said and sighed.

"I wish that we could celebrate the New Year with Chad and Troy," Taylor replied.

"Totally," Gabriella agreed. They both sighed. At the exact same time, both Gabriella and Taylor's cell phones went off.

"Hello?" they both said.

"Hey, Gabi," Troy greeted.

"Hey, Troy," Gabriella replied.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too! Guess what."

"What?"

"It was a year ago when we first met. The anniversary of the first time we sang together."

"I know. You have been all that I could think about these last two weeks. Just ask Chad. The two of us were snowboarding and I crashed into a tree."

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it didn't really hurt. I was going pretty slowly."

"Good."

"Hey, Gabi?"

"Yeah?"

"Turn around."

At the exact same time, Taylor was talking to Chad on the phone.

"Hello?" they both said.

"Hey, Tay," Chad greeted Taylor.

"Hey!" Taylor replied.

"Happy almost New Year!"

"You too!"

"Man, I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too! I can't wait to see you! When are you coming back?"

"Well, I might be back sooner than you think."

"What do you mean? When?"

"Turn around."

Taylor and Gabriella turned around. They gasped. Troy and Chad were standing on the front lawn, approaching the porch. They each had a bouquet of flowers in their hands. Troy was holding a bouquet of red roses for Gabriella. Chad had a bouquet of white roses for Taylor. Gabriella squealed and ran up to Troy. He kissed her then gave her the flowers. She smelled in their sweet scent and sighed.

Taylor smiled at the sight of Chad. He walked faster towards the porch and when he reached her, he hugged her tightly. She kissed him. Chad gave her the flowers and she smiled at him which caused him to smile. Then her smile turned into a frown. "Chad Michael Danforth, why didn't you tell me you were coming?" she asked.

"I wanted to surprise you," he replied. Taylor shrugged.

"That's good enough for me," she said. Chad laughed.

"I love you," Chad said,

"I love you too," Taylor replied.

Gabriella admired the flowers that Troy gave her then looked up at him smiling. "I thought you weren't getting back until Saturday," she said.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you. You didn't think that I would miss out on seeing you on the anniversary of when we met, did you?" Troy asked.

"No," Gabriella replied simply.

"_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you" _Troy sang. Gabriella smiled before continuing the familiar song.

"_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart," _Gabriella sang, and then nodded, inviting Troy to sing the last line with her.

"_The start of something new" _they sung together.

"I love you, Troy," Gabriella said.

"I love you, Gabriella," Troy replied.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6," Taylor and Chad started to count down.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Gabriella and Troy joined in.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they shouted for all of the neighborhood to hear. They laughed and went inside to celebrate with their families.

**A/N-** I'm going to post an A/N later today and please read it. It will tell you about the sequel (when I'll post the first chapter, the name), other projects that I am/ will be working on. Please read it.


	35. Final AN

**A/N- **Okay, so this is the last A/N for this story. It is very sad. I just wanted to say how much fun I had writing this fanfic. I loved getting all of your reviews. They totally made my day. I want to take this time to thank my friends, who gave me some of the ideas, and all of the awesome people who reviewed.

**Thank you so much**: nicolemontez, hsmrocks, Lonly Girl, purplebutterflies, tvlover37, larabaybee, truevu3t, blueprinces972, izzie551, WoundedSparrow, Zac's my boyfriend, Vanessaannefan, AngelOfMine91, dragonluvr85, HSMfreak-nannerz, Paintball Chica 3, Xo SoFtBaLL bAbE xO, truth14, freakymathgirl, dgrl4evr29, wutitdo1234, JuicyFruit05, robster639, Sweet-princess2008, Phoenix Feather Queen, rent-fan-4-eva, dance246, ishjussmee, Spencer-Sweetie, carito06, INSANITY411, Thedawn, LuvHighSchoolMusical, Disneygrl, TheFlash017.

**There were also some people who reviewed anonymously. Thank you**: Stargazer, A Big Fan Of Your Story, rtr, Vanessa4Zac, Anonymous, Winterfreshhh, Leah

**_Last but not least, I would like to give a very special thank you to _**ChaylorPrincess, FCHS-HSMPrincess, and namkrowa91. **_They each reviewed well over 10 chapters. _**

**Now for some announcements:**

My sequel will be titled: Can College Cause Conflicts? It will be about when the gang goes to college. There will be some interesting things happening. You'll just have to read to find out.

I have been writing a Hannah Montana fanfic entitled: I've Got Your Back. You don't have to read, just saying in case there is any interest.

I actually do not think that I am going to write a Harry Potter fanfic. I would love to, but I do not have any ideas for one.

I plan on writing a Hannah Montana fanfic with Jake Ryan after I am finished with the one I am working on presently. The one I am working on right now is almost finished.

I will probably post the first chapter of the sequel **this weekend**.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Thanks for your comments and your suggestions. I had a great time writing this and hoped that you had as much of a great time reading. I promise you the sequel soon!

Thanks so much for everything,

luvokemo


End file.
